


The Astronomer and The Florist

by foreverfangirlalways



Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Also lots of kissing, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, And teasing, Anger, Asking Permission, Astronomer Logan, Awkwardness, Becoming Official, Botanical Garden, Broken Bone, College, Cops, Critic is an awesome dress consultant, DATE PLANNING!!!, Disney Trip, Disney World, Domestic, Domestic analogical, Emile is the officiator, Ethan is another asshole, Ethan is to Patton as Michael is to Virgil, First date!, Flirting, Florist Virgil, Flower Language, Fluff, He breaks Michael’s nose, Hope, I have started a petition to throw Michael out of a window, I said ATTEMPTED people!, It just takes meme moment for Virgil to realize that, It’s just really fluffy and sweet!, Logan and Roman to the rescue!, Logan and Virgil get asked to be in the wedding!, Logan asks Virgil to move in, Logan has a baseball bat, Logan is QUICK to shut that down, Logan is a supportive friend, Logan is mistaken for straight, M/M, Many Mickey Mouse ears, Michael is a jerk, Michael shows up again, Name Calling, Pain, Panic Attacks, Patton being a caring friend, Patton has a weaponised tennis racket, Patton makes everyone cry with his vows, Phone Call, Plot Twist, Professors, Punching, Remus walks Roman down the aisle, Roman and Patton are informed about EVERYTHING, Roman and Patton are lowkey stalkers, Roman and Patton faceplam a lot, Roman gives bomb vows, Roman has a flamethrower, Roman is a picky boi, Roman is proud of Logan, Royality Wedding!, SO MUCH FORESHADOWING!!, Sad Logan moment, Stargazing and picnic, Sweet, Texting, Then a bit of bonding to make the chapter less angsty, Thomas also has great date ideas, Thomas gives great advice, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turns out there are many misunderstandings, Unwanted Advances, Virgil catches the bouquet, Virgil decks Thomas, Virgil is an idiot, Virgil is very gay, Virgil literally thought that Logan is straight, Virgil sees Mr. Sanders as Logan’s parent, Virgil thinks Logan is disgusted with him now, Wedding Planning, analogical proposal, and Demus, and blushing, and immediately apologizes, and is lowkey scared of him, as is Logan, attempted kidnap, awww, because doubts, bonding over a hatred of Hans from the southern isles, but he didn’t know it was Thomas, but honestly same, by casually threatening Logan, causal friendly threats, comment if you want to sign!, cuddling and flirting, curse words, cursing, dissing Michael, dress shopping!, first kiss!!!, flower facts, fuck you in flowers, happy moment, he deserves it though, he’s still an asshole, hinted at Remile, i hope you like that chapter because I still can’t get over it and I wrote it 😂, i just love them so much, its really cute, like a 3 second misunderstanding, literally just a fluffy chapter as an apology for Michael 😅, many muches flirty, my soft gay boys, paramedics, physical violence, proposal!, pushing, reassurance, sad moment, self deprecating thoughts, self doubt, shameless flirting, sprained ankle, they are steadily just trying to outflirt eachother, they give eachother crowns, they say I love you for the first time!, this is proof of why you shouldn’t doubt me 😂, thomas sanders - Freeform, unwanted touching and kissing, worrying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 30,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlalways/pseuds/foreverfangirlalways
Summary: Logan gets passed up for a promotion in favor of the boss's nephew, and he gets Virgil's help to say 'fuck you' in flowers.
Relationships: Analogical - Relationship, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Royality - Relationship
Comments: 487
Kudos: 286





	1. Flowers and Fuck You’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets passed up for a promotion in favor of the boss's nephew, and he gets Virgil's help to say 'fuck you' in flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the first part, and if you'll like it I will continue the story! I hope you enjoy!

It was quite a loud day in May, cars were honking, doors were being slammed shut, and Logan was yelling at Roman through his phone.

"I just can't comprehend the gall of that... that... COTTON HEADED NINNY MUFFIN!" "Woah now Logan," Roman said, trying not to let his amusement show in his voice, "you kiss your mother with that mouth?" "Of course Roman, what else would I kiss my mother with?" Logan grumbled.

Roman rolled his eyes, forgetting that his friend can't see him. "Nevermind. What are you wanting to do? You can't exactly trash talk your boss's nephew to him and not expect consequences, especially at a party with all of your colleagues watching."

Logan thought for a moment. Roman did have a point, and he knew that Roman was speaking from experience. "Well, I certainly wouldn't want to make a scene, but maybe I can do something subtlety." Logan went silent for a minute, then a thought came to him.

"Hey Roman, didn't you say that your boyfriend is a floral vendor?" "Yeah," Roman says, slightly confused, "Patton owns a flower shop just off Main Street, why?" Logan inserted the directions into google maps while still talking to Roman. "I've been learning a bit about the language of flora. So I am now going to give Michael a bouquet that tells him how incompetent I think he is, without directly telling him."

Roman laughed, strangely proud of his friend. "Okay, call me back after you have gotten your hate bouquet." Logan rolled his eyes, agreed to do just that, and hung up with Roman, walking over to the brightly colored building. The sign on the door indicated that the shop was still open for a few hours, so Logan slipped in.

The bell over the door rang, alerting the quiet, empty shop to a new customer. Logan walked over to a curly blonde man standing in front of the counter. The man smiled at Logan, and held out his hand.

"Hi! You must be Logan! Roman had just texted me that you would be stopping by. It is nice to meet you, Roman has said a lot about you! All good things, all good things!" The bubbly blond that could only be Patton rambled. Logan smiled softly, shaking Patton's hand.

"Salutation. You are correct, I am Logan. Roman has spoken of you quite fondly as well." Patton smiled even wider, if that was possible. "So Logan, what can I do for you?" Logan clasped his hands in front of him, and looked Patton dead in the eye. "I require a bouquet that will tell my boss's nephew just how much of an imbecile and simpleton I find him."

Patton's smile dropped a bit, and he started fiddling with the straps on his apron. "I don't know much about nonpositive flower language, but my friend Virgil is in the back, and I think he could help you. Would you like me to go get him?" Logan nodded, and Patton headed to the back to get Virgil.

Logan felt his phone buzz, and he took it out of his pocket to see who had texted him. 

ROMAN: Make sure u ask how 2 passive-aggressively say f u in flower XD

Logan rolled his eyes at his friend's awful grammar. He pocketed his phone, and looked up just in time to see Patton coming towards him with another male. The male had a purple shirt on under his black apron, and swept his hair out of his eyes when he caught Logan's gaze. "Logan," Patton said, "this is Virgil, he should be able to help you with your request." Virgil gave Logan a two-fingered salute. "Sup Logan? So, what is this strange request?"

Logan thought of Roman text and decided to try it out. "I need to know who to passive-aggressively say fuck you in flowers." Patton blanched. Virgil froze for a moment, and then bust out laughing. Logan suddenly remembered that he is, in fact, very gay.

"Patton, can you go finish up the displays I was working on in the back? I definitely have this one." Virgil said, still slightly laughing. Patton grinned, still slightly shocked at Virgil laughing in front of a stranger, and nodded. "No problem Virge."

Virgil then looked at Logan, and took in his appearance. Virgil doesn't typically like people in button down shirts and a tie, but he has to admit that Logan fills everything nicely, and makes his gay heart flutter. "So," Virgil says, trying to stop his thoughts, "may I ask why you require such an insulting bouquet?"

Logan grimaced. "My boss passed me up for a promotion in favor of a person three years my junior, with far less knowledge, simply because the person is the boss's nephew." Virgil offered a look of sympathy. "Man, that sucks. What do you do?" "I am an astronomer at the conservatory."

Virgil smiled. "That's awesome Logan! I love the sky. I used to go stargazing all the time, but I haven't been able to lately." Logan lit up. "The sky is simply fascinating! You should definitely attempt to go stargazing again. I myself go to the Mind Palace Meadow with my telescope Saturday every other week." "Mind Palace Meadow, huh?" Virgil asked. "I've never been out there. I'll have to go sometime. Anyways, would you like to start on your bouquet?"

Logan blushed, still wanting to talk to Virgil about stargazing, but nodded. "What type of flowers do you have in mind?" Logan asked. "The more depreciating, the better." Virgil smirked. "Oh, I definitely have a few ideas, come with me."

Logan followed Virgil to the counter. Virgil took out a notebook and a pen. "Okay, so when do you need the bouquet by?" "The party is on Friday, so preferably Friday at 6." Logan responded. "Alright, that gives me three days to put everything together. I'm thinking geraniums, because they mean stupidity..." "A lot of those," Logan mumbled.

Virgil just let out a short huff of a laugh, and nodded. "So definitely geraniums then. There are also foxgloves for insincerity, meadowsweets for uselessness, yellow carnations for disappointment, and orange lilies for hatred. How does all that sound?"

Logan nodded and smiled. "It sounds perfect. How much will I owe you?" Virgil did some calculations and told Logan the amount. Logan nodded, deciding that the price was reasonable. "Thank you so much, Virgil. I truly appreciate it." Virgil blushed at Logan's serenity. "It's no problem Logan, but may I offer you some advice?" Once Logan nodded curiously, Virgil continued. "You seem like you are very good at what you do, and you seem really passionate about it too. I wouldn't let people who don't appreciate you take advantage of you."

Logan smiled, and thanked Virgil. "I will definitely take that into consideration. Thank you Virgil, you are a very good person." Virgil blushed, looking at his notebook, and decided to take a risk. "Can I have your number?" Logan had an internal gay panic, because 'OH MY GOSH! THIS ATTRACTIVE MALE JUST ASKED FOR MY NUMBER!!!' Virgil misread Logan's slightly panicked expression, and freaked.

"You don't have to of course! It would just help with the bouquet and if anything changes! I could give it to Patton so that you don't have to talk to me-" Logan held up his hand to shush Virgil.

"I would like to give you my number Virgil," Logan said, making sure to enunciate the 'you' so that there were no misunderstandings. "I have no problem with updates on the bouquet. And maybe..." Logan took a deep breath, handing Virgil the card with his number on it while looking deep into Virgis eyes. "Maybe we could talk more about stargazing or something."

Virgil blushed even more, and looked down at the card in an attempt to hide his smile. "I would like that." Logan nodded, smiling and relieved. "Well, text me later then," Logan said as he left. As soon as the door closed, Virgil turned and ran into the back room. Virgil ran up to Patton, and Patton looked at Virgil while smiling. "You were eavesdropping, right?" Virgil asked.

Patton looked a little sheepish, and then nodded. "So, was I right? He is your type right?" Virgil nodded, then thrust the card at Patton. "He is so my type, and I got his number!" Virgil squeaked while Patton hugged him.

\----------------------------------------------------

Logan walks out of the flower shop, smiling. He walks to the stop sign, takes out his phone, and opens the texting app. 

LOGAN: Roman, everything went great, I have the bouquet order placed. 

ROMAN: Thats gr8! All good now?

LOGAN: Yes. I also may have flirted with Patton's very attractive coworker and then gave him my number before leaving. 

ROMAN:!!! 

ROMAN: WHY DON'T YOU LEAD WITH THAT SHIT?!?!? 

ROMAN: TELL ME EVERYTHING!!! 

Logan started walking home, smiling while he answered Roman's phone call.


	2. Texting and Flirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night, Virgil decided to text Logan (Patton and Roman helped a bit with that decision). Virgil helps Logan realize what he really wants to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of love for this fic, so I decided to continue it! Also, this particular chapter is dedicated to CalmWaveofChaos, you don't get the stargazing date just yet, but here is some flirting to tie you over ;P

A few hours after Logan had left Morality Bouquets, it was time to close. Also, Patton still hadn’t stopped talking about Logan and Virgil.  
“...but like, oh my gosh Virgil!!! You laughed at him! Well, not at him, but you know what I mean! You never laugh out loud, especially in front of strangers!” 

Patton turned from the counter he had been whipping down and looked over at Virgil. His friend was leaning against the shelf that holds the decorative pots. Virgil was looking at his platonic boss, a small smile on his face. 

“Yes Patton, we have established 3 times already that I laughed at Logan because I found him funny. Is that bad?” Virgil asked, slightly teasing. 

“NO!” Patton yelled, hurriedly talking to assure his friend. “I just thought that it was great that you showed emotion so readily to him!” Patton paused looking at Virgil’s light, teasing expression. Patton smiled, but one a lot bigger than Virgil’s. “You really like him like him, don’t you?” 

“Why of course our resident Emo Nightmare likes the Nerd, they are perfect for eachother!” Called a booming voice before Virgil could answer. 

“Ah, great, Sir Sings-A-Lots,” Virgil said sarcastically, ant the same time Patton jumped into the voice’s owners arms and yelled, “Roman!” 

Roman laughed as he spun Patton around. “Hello my honeybee, I’ve missed you!” Patton giggles, and kisses Roman on top of his nose. 

“I’ve missed you too my prince.” Patton whispered to Roman. Virgil decided to interrupt the PDA display he calls friends before he is forced to leave, again. 

“You guys are so sweet I’m going to throw up.” Roman turns and smirks at Virgil. “Speaking of sweet, I had a very enlightening conversation with Logan after he had left here. I must say, well done Virgil, I don’t think I’ve never heard Logan gush before!”

Virgil blushed, and threw a rag at Roman when he started laughing. “Shut it, Princey.” Virgil growled lightly. There were some offended princey noises heard, and then Roman leaned to rest his head on top of Patton’s curls, and smirked. “Oh? So you don’t want to know how Logan thought you were, ‘very attractive and had an amazing laugh?’” Roman asked, doing a terrible impression of Logan. Virgil continued blushing and glaring, while Patton giggled and lightly swatted Roman. 

“Now Roman, don’t tease Virgil! Be nice!” “Yeah Roman,” Virgil said, having gained his voice back, “after all, I do have his number and I don’t have to do anything with it or tell you if I do!” 

Roman blanched, letting Virgil know that he had finally got the upper hand. “You wouldn’t!” Roman gasped. “Oh Princey, I think we both know that I so would.” Virgil said, knowing full well that he would definitely be texting Logan, but Roman didn’t have to know that. 

“Fine, fine,” Roman said, throwing his hands up in surrender, “I cede, you win. But you better text him!” 

Patton looked between his love and his best friend, extremely amused. “Well, if this is over, I’m going to take my boyfriend and go get something to eat! Would you care to join us Virgil?” Patton asked.

Virgil shook his head. “Nah, not tonight. I have a few text I need to send.” Virgil aid while walking to get his coat, laughing the dual cheers that followed him. 

—————————————

Logan immediately went home after leaving the flower shop, never straying from his phone for too long. He knew his actions were ridiculous, but he also new that there was no one around to judge him. 

However, if anyone was to ask him if he made an excited squeak when his phone alerted him of a text from an unknown number, he would deny it till his last breath. 

UNKNOWN #: Hey Logan, it’s Virgil. 

UNKNOWN #: The one from the flower shop. 

UNKNOWN #: I specified in case you met more that 1 Virgil today 😅

LOGAN: Salutations Virgil. 

LOGAN: I assure you. I only met one Virgil today. 

VIRGIL: Ah, yes, sorry

LOGAN: it is quite alright Virgil, I found your need to specify cute and enduring 

VIRGIL: *gay panic*

VIRGIL: AHHHHHHH! 

VIRGIL: Shit! I didn’t mean to send that!

VIRGIL:!!!!!!!!!!

Logan couldn’t help but chuckle at the poor mans antics. 

LOGAN: Virgil, please calm down. I am quite flattered that I could send you into a gay panic with just a few words. 

Logan pauses, contemplating, then decide to throw caution into the wind for a moment. 

LOGAN: Maybe after I get my work situation figured out, we could get a coffee. 

VIRGIL: that...

VIRGIL: that would be cool (read: Virgil trying not to yell YES)

LOGAN: Excellent. 

VIRGIL: Actually, speaking of your job, I was wondering, why stay working there if they don’t appreciate you?

LOGAN: Because... because it’s my dream job. 

LOGAN: Well, not necessarily. I love my job at the conservatory, but I always wanted to be a teacher. But my first love was the sky. 

VIRGIL: Dude, I have the perfect idea for you!

LOGAN: and what would that be?

VIRGIL: Ok, so, just teach Astronomy 

LOGAN:...

VIRGIL: the college downtown has an Astronomy course, you should check if they have any openings!

VIRGIL: I mean, if you want to...

LOGAN: Yes, I am aware of the local colleges courses, it is my Alma mater. 

LOGAN: I actually still have my old Astronomy professors number. We were quite close. He still works there. I believe I will talk to him, thank you Virgil. 

VIRGIL: No problem, I mean, the closer you get to fixing your job, the closer we get to our coffee date

LOGAN: logan.exe has stopped working

VIRGIL: HA! Got you back! 😂

VIRGIL: Logan, please calm down. I am quite flattered that I could send you into a windows error with just a few words. 

LOGAN: Did you just...

LOGAN: Did you just copy what I had sent you earlier, and just change the words

VIRGIL: maybe...

`````````````````````````````````````````````````````

Logan and Virgil continued talking for a while, and only stopped when Virgil said he needed to get a shower and prepare for work tomorrow. They bid eachother a good night, and Logan pondered on Virgil’s previous words. Logan looked at the clock, know his old professor would still be up, and pushed the call button on his phone. “Hello?”

“Salutations Professor Sanders, it is Logan Berry. May I have a second of your time? I have a few questions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Phone calls and Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan talks with his old astronomy professor, and gets some interesting news and advice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has liked my story, and a special shoutout to dreamyz_world, who caught that I had put down the wrong course 😅  
> That is all fixed now, and thank you for catching that!!!

Logan looked at the clock, know his old professor would still be up, and pushed the call button on his phone. 

“Hello?” “Salutations Professor Sanders, it is Logan Berry. May I have a second of your time? I have a few questions.”

-.-.-

“Oh, of course! What is up Logan?” Professor Sanders asked, in the same way he started class everyday. 

“Well, Professor, I hate to bother you, but I have an inquisition for you.” 

“Now Logan, you are never a bother! I was just getting ready to watch some re-runs of ‘The Office’, which I think we both know I have seen many, many times before!” Professor Sanders laughed, and Logan smiled, remembering the days when he was Professor Sanders’ TA. 

“Yes, that is an accurate statement. So, you would not be opposed to listening to my situation and advising me?” Logan asked, still a bit worried that he was being a bother. 

“Just like the old days, huh?” Professor Sanders chuckled. “I’ll tell you what, I’ll help you if you agree to just call me Thomas. You’re more my collage than my student, and I’d like to think of you as a friend!”

Logan was a bit in awe, and felt very honored. “Of course Pro- Thomas.” 

Thomas laughed, hearing the awe and weariness in his former students voice. “So Logan, what seems to be the problem?”

Logan then informed Thomas of everything that has happened, from being passed up for the promotion to Virgil and the ‘fuck you’ bouquet. 

Thomas stayed mostly silent, trying to let Logan vent while he thought up the best solution, but he busted out laughing at the flowers part. 

“So, you’re telling me that you saw this guy that you thought was attractive, and your first words to him were, “how do I say f you in flowers? And he went with it, immediately shooing his boss out while laughing? And then asks for your number and you told him to use it for more than just the standard checkup text?” 

“Umm,” Logan said, very eloquently. “Yes, that is one way to describe the scenario.” Thomas’s laughter renewed. “Oh, I am so telling Joan that one! It sounds like you found yourself a keeper!” 

Logan sputtered a bit at that, not sure how to respond. Luckily, Thomas brought the conversation back to it’s starting point. 

“As much as I love hearing about your evolving love life, I’m not sure how much of a help I can be. Unless there was something else...?” “Yes!” Logan responded, happy to be back on track. “Yes, there is something else. Virgil and I were texting earlier, and he actually helped me realize that I don’t deserve to be taken advantage of-“ “I agree!” Thomas interrupted. “But continue!” 

Logan chuckled, and then continued. “Virgil helped me realize that I don’t deserve to be taken advantage of, no matter how much I love my job at the conservatory. When he was asking me questions, he also helped me come to the realization that I always wanted to be a teacher, but I didn’t think that I could do both. He told me otherwise. What I called you for, is I was wondering...” Logan paused, and then took a deep breath. 

“I was wondering if you knew of any job openings as an Astronomy teacher?” 

There was a tense silence in which Logan feared he had insulted his old Professor. Then Thomas stared laughing. And laughing. He was laughing so hard he could barely stop. 

Logan felt embarrassed, and was immediately regretting all of his decisions. “I’m sorry Professor Sanders, I understand if you don’t think that I am qualified-“ 

“NO!” Thomas yelled, immediately halting all laughter. “Logan, I think that you are one of the most qualified people in the world! I was not laughing because of the absurdity of you wanting to be a teacher, I was laughing because of the timing.”Logan was confused. “What do you mean the timing?” 

“Well,” Thomas started, “as it turns out, I have been teaching for a very long time and have decided that it is time for me to retire! The only thing is, I don’t want to leave the college before I have the proper replacement in line. Someone I know and trust, and someone who I am sure will take the course load seriously. Do you see where I am going with this Logan?” 

Logan’s breathing was shallow, and his hope was souring. “I think so. I hope so.” Logan whispered. Thomas just laughed. “Where I am going with this is, Logan, would you be interested in taking my place at the college as the Astronomy Professor?” 

In a burst of something Logan couldn’t identify, he let out a squeal that he would deny till his dying breath that he ever made. 

Thomas’s laughter was renewed yet again. “I’ll take that as a yes.” Logan realized that he had never responded. 

“YES! Yes! Oh my gosh, yes! It would be an honor!” “Well,” Thomas started, “we would have to get it cleared with the board and make sure that everything is fine, but I am positive that if you can send me your resume, request you be my replacement at the next board meeting, which is coincidentally, this Friday. Do you think you could get me a copy of your resume by then?”

Logan nervously laughed, having already pulled up his resume on his computer as soon the Professor mentioned Logan possibly taking over his position. “Um, is your email still the same?”

After some laughter and confirmation, Thomas had Logan’s resume and Logan had hope that things are turning around. Thomas told Logan that he would alert him of the boards decision, and bid him a good night. 

Logan thanked Thomas profusely, and said good night as well. Logan thought of everything thing that had happened just today. It certainly was eventful. Logan thought of Virgil, and how much he had done for Logan in less then 24 hours. 

Logan then had a thought, and went to go look up how many flowers mean ‘thank you’. (And maybe a few other floral meanings as well.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, and what flowers do you think Logan will give Virgil?


	4. Thank You Bouquet and Oblivious Gays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets Virgil flowers, Virgil is an idiot and thinks Logan is straight, and Patton and Roman are trying not to throttle them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I hope you like it! Also, thank you to Life_and_death223 who guessed what flowers would be in the bouquet, and unknowingly helped me with some of the meanings.

*BEEP**BEEP**BEEP**BE-

Logan blindly reaches out and hits his alarm clock. When it didn’t shut up, he threw it. It then shut up. 

“Ha!” Logan thought, glaring at the offending noise maker. Logan grabbed his glasses and then looked at his night stand. He smiled when he saw the flower list, excited to work out his plan. 

He doesn’t have to go into work until 12:30 today, so he gets dressed, pockets the list, and heads for the flower shop. 

When Logan and Virgil were talking last night, Virgil said that he doesn’t have to go to work till 11, so Logan figures he has about an hour and a half to convince and get Patton to help him. 

Logan opens the door to the shop. Patton looks up from the counter and smiles. “Hiya Logan! What brings you in so early?”

“Good morning Patton. I have come to acquire your assistants.” Patton looked a little surprised at that. “Of course kiddo, what’s up?”

Logan raised his eyebrows at the ‘kiddo’, but decided to leave that question for another time. 

“Well, you see,” Logan began, “last night Virgil helped me realize that I wanted to teach, and because of his advice, I proceeded to get into contact with my old Professor. It turns out that he was planning to retire anyways, and is going to ask the College Board if I can be his successor.”

Patton’s smile grew and he clasped his hands in front of him. “That’s great Logan! Though I’m not sure what you need my help with?”

“Ahh, yes, well...” Logan stutters a bit, suddenly becoming a bit flushed. “I have a list of... flowers I want to give Virgil as a thank you, and I was hoping you could help me make the bouquet before he comes into work.” Logan said sheepishly. 

Patton full on squealed. “Eeehhh! Of course I will help you! That’s so sweet! So, what flowers did you have in mind? Do they have specific meanings?” Patton asks in a rush, but he also had a knowing gleam in his eyes. 

Logan flushed again, becoming an even brighter red. “Yes, they do have meanings, I thought he would appreciate it more if it did.” 

Patton nodded vigorously, heading to get the little basket he uses to carry flowers. “He definitely will! Now, how about you tell me what flowers you need and why, then I will get them and make them into a beautiful bouquet for you to give Virgil?!” 

Logan, still a bit flushed, cleared his throat. “That would be... that would be quite satisfactory. Thank you Patton.” Patton just waved away the thanks and smiled. “Thank me after you’ve given Virgil the bouquet. Now, what am I getting first?” 

Logan then proceeded to tell Patton some of the flowers that were on his list. 

“Sweet Peas as a thank you for quality time.” 

“Hydrangeas as a thank you for understanding.” 

“Campanulas to express gratefulness.” 

“Chrysanthemum as a thank you for friendship.” 

“Iris’s to symbolize a great care for a new friendship.”

Then Logan got to the part of his list that were no longer thank you’s.

“Gardenias for... secret love or crush.” Logan whispered. Patton literally jumped and awed when he heard that, startling Logan. 

“Please continue!” Patton urged. 

“Blue Violets for affection.”

“Pink Rose for love and gratitude.”

“White Lotus’s for hopefulness.”

“And finally, White Carnations for luck.”

Patton, having successfully gotten every flower requested, then looked up. “I understand almost all of the flowers, but what about the last two? Why would Virgil need to be hopeful and have luck?” 

Logan froze, and chuckled nervously. “Well, those are more for me.” Patton furrowed his eyebrows and Logan continued. “You see, I plan to ask him to join me in a social gathering, that could be viewed as romantic, and I thought the flowers would be appropriate. 

Patton instantly started jumping up and down. He put down the basket and gave Logan a quick hug. 

“That is simply too cute! Oh my gosh, I have some purple ribbon in the back that Virgil LOVES! Let me go get it!”

Patton got the ribbon and immediately set to tying up the bouquet. As soon as he was done, he hands the purple bound bouquet to Logan. 

As soon as Logan has the bouquet in hand, Virgil walks through the door. 

Virgil looks up and sees Logan in front of Patton. Virgil smiles, and then he sees the bouquet. It is very pretty, filled with pinks, purples, and whites while tried in a purple ribbon that Virgil really liked. Virgil knew what the flowers in the bouquet meant, and he knew that Logan had gotten them based off of their meanings, because Logan told Virgil last night that is how he buys all of his flowers. Based off of their meanings. 

“Nice ‘thank you’ bouquet,” Virgil said, suspiciousness heard in his voice by Patton. “Who is it for?” 

Logan, ever the poster of eloquence, responded with, “Uhhhh...” Virgil walks over to Logan and raises his eyebrows in question. 

Logan said, and I quote, “they are for a person. A person I am very thankful for their help. Because, as you said, it is a thank you bouquet. For a person.”

Patton fought the urge to facepalm. Logan was a bit nervous. He didn’t plan how he would give Virgil the flowers, he just planned what flowers to give. So now Logan didn’t know what to do. Also, Virgil looked really good in his skinny jeans and purple hoodie, so Logan had a hard time thinking straight. 

Virgil is a bit confused and weary. He really likes Logan, and Logan is holding a bouquet full of flowers that mean ‘thank you’ and ‘I like you’. Virgil knows for sure that the flowers aren’t for him, and that makes him very sad. He just didn’t know why Logan didn’t want to tell him who they were for. 

Roman entered the store in the midst of Logan and Virgil staring at each, and Roman just looked at Patton. Patton just shook his head and waved Roman over with a look that said “please don’t make noises and come watch these two oblivious idiots with me.”

So Roman naturally went behind the counter and stood next to his boyfriend as quietly as he could. 

While Roman went to stand next to Patton, Virgil asked Logan about the bouquet again. “What’s wrong Logan? Cats got your tongue?” He asked in false snark. 

Logan went from looking nervous to being completely baffled. “No, my tongue is in my mouth and I don-“

“Logan, buddy, it’s a figure of speech.” “Oh. Uhh, well then.” Logan says while fixing his tie. 

He sees Virgil smirk, and decides that the only proper way to give Virgil the bouquet and ask him out is by making him blush as much as Logan was right now. 

“You see Virgil,” Logan started, his voice taking on an a more silky tone and making Virgil blush slightly. 

“I have recently meet someone who is very spectacular, as well as very attractive. They helped me quite a bit, and I decided that I wanted to treat them. So the flowers are for someone I am particularly fond of, and wish to accompany me on what could be seen as a romantic outing.”

Patton and Roman tried not to erupt in cheers, and looked at Virgil. Virgil has gone very pale, and something akin to a mixture of sadness and disbelief flashed over his face before his expression slammed down into a schooled look of boredom and faint intrigue. 

Virgil couldn’t believe he was so stupid. Of course Logan was as straight as his tie. That was just Virgil’s luck. He should have been less careless with his feelings. He was never believing Roman again. 

Roman must have just been joking when he said that Logan found Virgil attractive, after all, how could a guy like Logan be gay? For Virgil?

The purple ribbon and pink flowers will make some girl very happy.

“Oh, do you now? Please, tell me more about this person.” Virgil said, trying not to sound sarcastic and hurt. 

Patton noticed that something was off, but he didn’t know what. Logan, however, seemed to that as a challenge. 

“Oh, they are awesome. We actually share a few interests. They love the sky, are super sweet, very helpful, and objectively the most attractive person I have ever had the pleasure of gazing upon.” 

Virgil gets noticeably paler and starts to feel a bit nauseous. He doesn’t think he can take much more of Logan talking about how awesome his soon-to-be girlfriend is. 

“That’s great Logan.” Virgil said, slight hurt seeping our and being heard by everyone. 

“That’s cool. So what is her name?”

Roman gave up on being silent and faceplams. Patton has never been more disappointed in his dark strange son. Patton knows that Virgil can be oblivious and self-deprecating, but this was just plain stupid. 

Logan looked he had a Window Error screen behind his head. He unfroze, and looked at Virgil with a look of complete confusion and utter bafflement. “What did you say?” 

Virgil rolled his eyes at Logan, trying not to feel even more hurt. “I just asked what her name was Logan. The girl your going to give the flowers to? If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. I was just curious.” 

Roman made a strangled sound and Patton whacked his arm. Both Virgil and Logan looked at the couple briefly, having forgotten that they are there, before turning back to look at eachother. 

Logan cleared his throat and decided to help Virgil see how this situation wasn’t the only thing not straight. 

Logan stepped closer to Virgil, who stepped back a bit. Logan had a very, very serious expression on his face. He was kind of scaring Virgil. 

Logan leans in, opened his mouth and says in a completely calm and cool manner...

“Please tell me everything about myself that made you think I am straight, so I can change it immediately.” 

Patton choked at Logans brashness and Roman cheered at the fact that his best friend had just used one of his line! Ha! And the line seemed to work wonders. 

Virgil blushed because he realizes how close he and Logan are standing, and also at the meaning behind Logan’s words. Virgil mutters something along the lines of, “Sooo... your gay?”

Logan rolls his eyes with a fond look on his face and steps closer to Virgil yet again, Virgil stepping back and hitting the shelf, still a bit uncertain as to if Logan actually meant what he said. 

”Yes Virgil, I do identify as gay. And also, these flowers are for you.”Virgil blushes very hard, takes the flowers, and opens his mouth to say thank you. 

Instead, “I’M GAY TOO!” Is what he yelled out. 

Logan chuckled while Patton facepalmed again. He was going to get a bruise if this kept up. 

“Yeah, I had hoped so.” Logan says, leaning into Virgil’s personal bubble slightly. Virgil gulps. “So, would you like to join me in going to the party my job is throwing on Friday? You could see your work in full display.“

Virgil grins shakily and nods. He still couldn’t get over the fact that Logan wasn’t straight!

Logan steps back smirking, completely aware of what he was doing to Virgil, and walks towards the door. 

“Excellent. I shall text you more details later. For now, I must go to work.” Logan says, walking out the door. 

As soon as the door clicks, Roman and Patton let out twin squeals and turn to Virgil. 

Virgil sinks down to the floor, cradling the flowers. 

Virgil smells the flowers with a dopey expression. He then looks over at Patton and Roman and says...

“God, I’m too gay for this shit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I’ma go ahead and say that I don’t know for certain that all of the meanings I gave the flowers are 100% correct, it is just what I found in my research.


	5. Plus 1 and Frustration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan gets Virgil’s Plus 1 Card, Michael is a jerk, and Logan demonstrates his ability to stay calm and not punch a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: the writer has no idea how Conservatory’s work 😅, Cursing, you may feel an urge to throw Michael out of a window.   
> Also, I hope I didn't scare you too much, abbyneedstochill, just a smidgen of angst is good for the soul 😘

Logan was still smiling as he walked through the Conservatory’s front doors. He can’t get over how Virgil ACTUALLY though that Logan was attracted to females. Ha! The thought is almost as laughable as Virgil’s expression when Logan asked him to the Party. Virgil really is too cute for for his own good. 

Speaking of the Party, Logan realized that he still needed to ask his boss if he could bring a plus one. 

It should be fine, Mr. Ezzo always offered him a Plus 1 card. Logan just always declined it. He simply never had a need for one. Until now!

Even though the Party may not be a joyous occasion for Logan, he still can’t wait, simply for the fact that he will be there with Virgil. 

It is a light day of work, Logan was only tasked with giving 2 tours and mapping out part of a Nebula that the Conservatory was going to give a presentation on. 

As soon as Logan finished giving his last tour, he figured that he could go ahead and talk with Mr. Ezzo. That way he could get the guidelines for the map and ask for a Plus 1 Card while he was at it. 

Logan knocked on Mr. Ezzo’s door, and smiled politely as be entered. Then he saw Michael. 

Logan’s expression dropped for all of 5 seconds before he schooled his features into a look of contentment. 

Luckily, neither Mr. Ezzo nor Michael seemed to notice Logan’s sudden change in demeanor. 

“Good afternoon Logan! Have you come to ask about the regulations for your portion of the map?” Mr. Ezzo asked. 

Logan nodded and Mr. Ezzo held up a folder. “This contains the regulations, and since it is a relatively small portion of the map and you are our fastest worker, I would like it done by the end of your shift tomorrow.”

Logan took the folder and nodded. “I shall give it to you then, sir.”

Mr. Ezzo smiled at Logan, and then Michael opened his mouth. 

“Is there anything else, Logan?” Michael asked with a faint sneer on his face. “We we’re discussing the final points of my promotion Party.” Michael smirked and it took everything in Logan to keep an cool and controlled facade. 

“Actually, I need to talk to you about that.” Michael full on sneered now. “Listen Logan, I have already been chosen over you. Yes can’t just co-“

“Actually,” Logan said interrupting Michael’s rant. “ I just wanted to request a Plus 1 Card.”

Mr. Ezzo looked faintly surprise, and Michael full on busted out laughing. Mr. Ezzo shushed Michael and turned to Logan. 

“Sorry Logan, ignore him. I must say though, I am a bit surprised. You have never wanted a Plus 1 Card before. You even rejected the one I offered you yesterday. What changed?”

Logan thought of Virgil, and started smiling genuinely. Mr. Ezzo took note of the smile happily, but unfortunately, so did Michael. 

“I didn’t have anyone to give the Card to yesterday, but now I do. I actually asked him before I started my shift, and he said yes!” Logan said, happiness clear in his voice. 

Mr. Ezzo smiled. “I’m glad Logan, of course you can have a Plus 1 Card!” 

Michael picked up the Card and walked over to Logan.

“I agree. I can’t wait to meet what type of guy has such a thing for robots.” Logan froze, holding one end of the Card. Michael smirked. “Hopefully his face isn’t as disgusting as his standards.”

Logan’s eyes narrowed as he yanked the Card out of Michael’s grasp. 

“I assure you, his looks far surpass yours.” Logan said, still trying to remain calm. 

“Well then, I can’t wait to meet him!” Michael exclaimed while leading Logan to the door. 

“I might just have to take him from you.” Michael whispers as Logan walked out the door. 

Logan turned around just in time to see a knowing smirk before Michael shut the door in his face. 

Logan stayed in front of the door for a bit, trying to decide if it was worth it to go back and punch Michael. Deciding he needed a job more than he need satisfaction, he headed to start on the map. 

Logan was going to make sure that it was the best map he’s ever drawn for the Conservatory, because it just might be his last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! sorry it was a bit angsty, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow and it is full on flirting!


	6. Dissing Assholes and Planning Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anxiety over feelings, dissing Michael, and FLIRTING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the chapter to make up for Michael.   
> SO  
> MUCH   
> FLUFF  
> !!!!!

Logan worked diligently until his phone went off. He looked over at his phone and saw that there was only 15 minutes until he was able to go home. He also saw that Virgil had just texted him. 

Logan looks down at his map, and figured he could complete it tomorrow. He was so filled by anger and hatred that it was already 3/4 of the way done.   
Logan packed everything up, and then headed for the door. As soon as he was outside he check to see what Virgil texted him. 

VIRGIL: Hey Logan. I hope I’m not bothering you at work, but I was just wondering what type of container you want a bouquet put in?

LOGAN: Preferably a toilet or something that would hurt when I break it over his smug, overconfident, insufferable head. 

Virgil didn’t respond, and Logan started to wonder if he should have been less harsh. Then his phone deemed. 

VIRGIL: Patton said no to the toilets, so how about an ugly vase? That way you don’t feel bad for breaking it???

Logan busted out laughing, instantly growing more fond of Virgil. 

LOGAN: That sounds wonderful! I’m sorry, I had a bad day at work. I went to go get your Plus 1 Card for the party, and Michael was there. He said some other rude things that made me upset and then he insulted and made comments about you, and I almost punched him.

VIRGIL: Oh damn Lo! I’m sorry you had such a crappy day, but please don’t get fired on my account. So if you did, I might be able to convince Patton to hire you at the flower shop! 😂

Logan chuckled at that as he walked into his living room. He sat on his couch and realize that he never told Virgil about Professor Sanders. 

LOGAN: Actually, I might have a job lined up already.

VIRGIL: Oh? Do tell  
VIRGIL: Does the job have anything to do with the ‘thank you’ bouquet?

LOGAN: Yes, as a matter of fact it does. After we had stopped texting last night I contacted my old Astronomy Professor. I told him about what you help me realize, and he said that he is retiring and he’s going to ask the board on Friday if I can be his successor!

VIRGIL: That’s awesome Logan! I’m glad I could help, but please don’t credit me too much. All I did was suggest it.

Logan chuckled at Virgil’s modesty. 

LOGAN: Virgil, without you I never would have contacted Professor Sanders, and I never would be able to give Michael his ‘fuck you’ bouquet. 

VIRGIL: lol  
VIRGIL: This Michael guy sounds like an asshole though

LOGAN: Oh, Michael N. Oshow is the King of assholes

VIRGIL: Wait, I know that name...

Virgil looked over at Patton, who was trying and failing to look like he isn’t reading over Virgil’s shoulder. 

“Hey Pat, does the name Michael Oshow ring any bells?”

Patton thought for a minute, and then raised his hand. 

“Oh, I know! That’s Elliot’s ex!”

“Ohhh!” Virgil exclaimed, realization covering his face.

VIRGIL: THAT IS ELLIOT’S ASSHOLE OF AN EX!!!

Logan reread the text, trying to think of a time when he overheard Michael talking about an Elliot. Coming up with nothing, he decided to ask Virgil about it. 

LOGAN: Um, who’s Elliot?

VIRGIL: Elliot is this really sweet friend of mine who dated Michael. Michael turned out to be a complete douche and treated Elliot awfully. Luckily, with a bit of help, Elliot was able to figure out that they relationship was toxic. Elliot told me that Michael is still a little bitter because Elliot broke up with him, and not the other way around.

LOGAN: That’s truly awful! Since you already know about Michael, and how he can be, if you don’t want to go to the Party anymore I understand.

VIRGIL: Ha! You can’t get rid of me that easily! I don’t care of Michael will be there, I just want to go with you.

Logan smushed his face into a pillow, not caring that no one could see him blushing. He was happy to stay smothering himself until his phone went off again. He quickly picked it up and read the text from Virgil. 

VIRGIL: that is, if you still want me to go?

Shit!

LOGAN: Of course I do! Nothing would make me happier, I just don’t want to make you uncomfortable.

VIRGIL: Pshh, I can just punch Michael for you. I’m sure Elliot would love it too, as long as you caught it on video *wink wink*

Logan laughed at Virgil’s antics. LOGAN: are you suggesting that I record you assaulting my bosses nephew?

VIRGIL: Not when you put it like that! That sounds awful!  
VIRGIL: I want you to record me punching a guy who is a jerk to you and an asshole ex to a good friend. 

LOGAN: well, that actually sounds like it would be amusing. 😂

VIRGIL: Yeah, but how about we stop talking about Michael and start talking about us.

Logan didn’t respond as fast, so Virgil went back over his last text. He then realized something.

VIRGIL: I’m sorry! That sounded awfully presumptuous of me, please don’t be mad!!!

After a minute and a half, Logan started texting back. So Virgil deleted the 5 paragraph apology he had written out, but still copied it, just in case. 

LOGAN: Sorry, I was making something to eat. And it’s not presumptuous of you at all. I gave you a bouquet of flowers that meant ‘thank you’ and ‘I like you’, and then proceeded to ask you out on a romantic outing. You said yes, so naturally I wouldn’t mind talking about an ‘us’

Virgil stared at his phone, his mouth hung open. Patton giggled at his expression. “You better close your mouth or you’ll catch flies!”  
Virgil closed his mouth and started texting Logan again. 

VIRGIL: You mean that?

LOGAN: Of course. Naturally, I would like to get you know you a bit better first, but I think that you are an attractive, sweet, intelligent, and caring person. And know this after only two days. I would love for our relationship to grow into something more in the future.

Virgil was full on blushing at this point, and smiling like a doofus. He started texting again, and Patton snuck a picture of him.

Patton sent the picture to Logan with the caption-

‘Look how happy you make him! 💕🤗’

Logan open a text from Patton, who’s number Virgil had given him yesterday as an precaution. 

It was a picture of Virgil, smiling one of the most gorgeous smiles Logan had ever seen, with a faint blush across his cheeks. Logan read the caption and Felt an overwhelming sense of happiness erupt in his chest.

PATTON: Oh, by the way, you break his heart and all use Roman to find whatever brings you the most joy and all destroy it.  
PATTON: I hope you have a nice night and stay safe!

Logan reread those last texts from Patton multiple times. Patton seem like he couldn’t hurt a fly, and now he had Logan slightly terrified of him. 

Logan swallowed, and then opened a new text from Virgil. 

VIRGIL: I would like that too! I’m super excited to spend time with you at the Party tomorrow, and maybe next time we could go stargazing??  
VIRGIL: You could show me the stars from Mind Palace Meadow!  
VIRGIL: IF YOU WANT!  
VIRGIL: or we could just go get coffee 🤷♂️

Logan smiles at his phone, think of just how adorable Virgil is. He knows he has only known hind for two days, but it feels like so much longer. 

LOGAN: Why not both? After I get my whole job thing situated, I can show you my favorite spot in the meadow, we’ll go stargazing, and then we can get some coffee afterwards. Or before, whichever you prefer. 

Virgil full on squealed. Like, legit squealed. Patton was so shocked that he fell off if his stool. After making sure Patton is ok, Virgil told him how Logan basically just asked him out on a second date. But, one that felt like it would be considered the first date. 

Patton jumped up and down and hugged Virgil. He then sent Virgil home to get some rest! (Read: He sent Virgil home so he could fangirl to Roman privately.)

Virgil laughed and headed out the door. He then got a thing on his phone, reminding him that he never texted Logan back. 

LOGAN: i’m sorry, was that too much too soon?

VIRGIL: NO!  
VIRGIL: Sorry, I’m walking home and forgot to text you back. I would love to go stargazing with you. We could get coffee before hand and then go eat breakfast afterwards.

Virgil made it all the way home and into his bedroom before Logan texted him back. 

LOGAN: Excellent.   
LOGAN: It’s a date then. 

Virgil dropped his phone onto his bed and then squealed into his pillows, feeling like a teenage girl but not caring in the slightest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I have to warn you though, the 'I Hate Michael' train hasn't even left the station.   
> Do with that information what you will 😅😘


	7. The Party and The Punching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil get ready for the Party, go to the Party, and then deal with people (MICHAEL) at and after the Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to FacelessHypnosChild (HammyBoi)! They gave me a great plot point for this chapter, and I hope they like how it turns out! I’m not that great and writing Angst, but I tried and think I did relatively well. Let me know what you think!   
> Also...  
> I’m sorry 😅

Virgil was almost done with making the perfect ‘fuck You’ bouquet for Michael. 

Last night Virgil had contacted Elliot and explained the situation. After much laughter and snide remarks on Michael’s behalf, Elliot informed Virgil that Michael hated the colors yellow and orange, and despised scale-like patterns. 

So, naturally, Virgil made it his mission to make the bouquet as orange and yellow as possible. So what if he had to re-do the bouquet a bit, it was time well spent!

Virgil finished tying a yellow ribbon on the scale-patterned vase he put the bouquet in, and then let out a satisfied sigh. 

Patton turned around and grinned. “You finally finished with it?” 

“Yep!” Virgil said, popping the ‘p’. 

“I am all done with it, now I just have to watch his face as he takes in this beautiful masterpiece of a middle finger.”

Patton laughed at then looked at his watch. “You know, if you want to go ahead and head home, you can. You can go get ready for the Party, pick out the perfect outfit, and have Logan pick you up from you house!”

Virgil smiles as Patton keeps making plans. 

“Alright Pat, I’ll go home and take a shower if you stop making wedding plans.”

Patton stuttered then smiled. “Fine. Deal. But you better bring the bouquet with you!” Patton called as Virgil headed towards the door in his excitement. 

Virgil turned around sheepishly, got the bouquet, and rushed out the door. Patton’s laughter followed him the whole way home. 

As soon as Virgil got home, he put the bouquet on the counter and jumped into the shower. Even though he was just joking with Patton, he did want to make a good impression on Logan. This is there first ‘romantic outing’ after all!

Virgil dried off and then stared at his closet. About 10 minutes later he started panicking. Logan will be here to pick him up in an hour and a half, and he has positively no idea what to wear! 

He was going to embarrass Logan, or have to cancel and make Logan deal with Michael all on his own or-

Virgil stopped himself mid-spiral. This was a serious situation. A desperate time. And desperate times call for desperate measures. 

“Hello?”

“Roman! Oh thank God! How far are you away from my house? I need your help!”

There was a knock on his front door. Virgil told Roman to hang on, then went to open the door. Roman stood in the door way, phone held against his ear and smirking up a storm. 

“Now as much as I love the thought of you going to a Party, whose theme is Business Casual might I remind you, shirtless and in ripped black jeans, I think you would accidentally give Logan a heart attack.”

“How? What?” Virgil asked, still a bit in shock at seeing Roman in front of his door, almost as if he was summoned. 

“I know you Virgil.” Roman said, ending the phone call. 

“I figured you would be struggling for an outfit, so I decided to lend my assistance. It is nice to hear you so happy when I answer the phone though.”

Virgil punched Roman in the arm and then dragged him over to his closet. “Hahaha, yadayadayada, great, we’ve made fun of me, now work your magic and make me look good please!”

Roman’s face softened. “Oh, come now Virgil! You always look good. I’m just here to help you send Logan into a gay panic!” 

Virgil snorted and then gestured at his closet. “Alright then! Get on with it!”

-_-_-

Logan had a very productive day. He turned in his map to Mr. Ezzo before the deadline, texted Virgil that he would pick him up from his house after Virgil gave Logan his address, went home, got a shower, got dressed, and just finished driving to Virgil’s house. 

Logan knocked on the door and was surprised when Roman answered. 

“What’s up Pocket Protector? Virgil’s finishing up his eyeshadow, so come on in!” 

Logan walked in and stood next to the couch. Roman looked at Logan and smiled. 

“I gotta say, you do dress up nice, even if it’s not much of a change.”

Logan looked down at his outfit. It is true, he switched out his signature black pollo for a more form fitting button down shirt, the sleeves hugging his biceps a bit. He still has his tie, and he replaced his slacks with dark wash jeans. 

“Yeah, I agree.”

Logan turned to the sound of the voice and stared. 

Virgil was wearing a long sleeved button down that was such a dark purple it almost looked black. His sleeves were rolled up to his forearms, and he had on ripped black skinny jeans. (Roman said he could keep them on)

Virgil was also smirking at how speechless he made Logan. Roman felt satisfied and decided to go raid the fridge. 

Virgil stalked towards Logan and grabbed his tie. Logan swallowed and remember when he had asked out Virgil yesterday in the flower shop, and how flustered Virgil was. 

Oh how the tables have turned. 

Virgil tugged a bit on the tie and tilted his head. “Hey Logan, can I try something?”

Logan nodded, not trusting his voice to come out clear and steady. 

Virgil just smirked again, took off the tie, and popped the top two buttons of Logan’s shirt. 

“There! Now your ready.”

Logan wasn’t sure if he agreed with Virgil’s statement, he wouldn’t mind Virgil staying with him like this, but he knew that he had to get to the Party. Logan nodded and cleared his throat. 

“Ah, well then, shall we?” Virgil led Logan into the kitchen. Roman wolf whistled upon seeing Logan. 

“Virgil, I think you are the first person to have ever gotten him out of that tie! Tell me your secrets!”

Virgil just rolled his eyes, grabbed the vase, and turned to Logan. 

“You ready to passive-aggressively tell this guy to fuck off in flowers?”

Logan, deciding that Virgil’s makeup was missing a bit of blush, grabbed his hand and smirked. 

“Yep! Come on babe, I can’t wait to show you off. You look absolutely stunning, by the way.” 

Roman was laughing his ass off at how red Virgil had gotten after Logan had simply grabbed his hand, and especially after Logan had started talking. 

Logan pulled Virgil to his car and filed away how well Virgil responded to pet names. That is definitely a fact Logan will have to use to his advantage. Later. 

-_-_-

As soon as Logan was parked, Virgil turned to him with an awed look on his face. 

“How did y’all get this place as a venue? There is a legit waiting list for shit like this.”

“Mr. Ezzo has friends in high places. Only the best for his nephew after all.” Logan shrugged and Virgil narrowed his eyes. 

“Well then, how about I properly meet this asshole?” Virgil asked. Logan is a little apprehensive about what Michael will say and/or do, but Virgil did say he can take care of himself, and Logan had no plans of ever leaving his side tonight. Logan will protect Virgil, even if Virgil doesn’t want him to. 

Logan nodded, then got out of the car and went to Virgil side.

“Well, at least chivalry isn’t dead.” Virgil said, rolling his eyes but smiling as Logan opened his door for him. 

Logan chuckled, took the vase from Virgil, and led him up to the patio where Michael was. ‘Best to go ahead and get this over with.’ Logan thought. 

“Salutations Michael. I brought you a congratulatory bouquet.” Logan said, holding out the bouquet. Michael sneered at it, must to Virgil’s amusement. 

“Thanks.” Michael said, taking it and placing it on a table next to him. “Even if it’s hideous, orange, yellow, and in the most god awful vase I have ever seen, I guess it is still a kind sentiment, for a robot.”

Logan froze, and Virgil raised an eyebrow, looking throughly confused and pissed all at once. 

Michael turned to Virgil, and looked him up and down in a way that made Logan quickly unfreeze and start getting angry. 

“Ahh, you must be the creature Logan caught and tricked into being his Plus 1. I must say, you don’t look half bad. I’m impressed.” 

Michael said, sounding anything but impressed. 

The confusion completely dissipated from Virgil face, leaving him looking thoroughly pissed. Despite that fact, or because of it, Virgil smirked at Michael in a way that almost looked like a sneer. 

“Oh, and you must be the douche bag that Elliot has the unfortunate displeasure of calling an ex. I must say, I’m not impressed in the slightest.” 

Logan had to stifle a smile at Virgil’s words. Virgil definitely has a silver tongue. 

Michael, on the other hand, looked furious at the mention of Elliot and Virgil’s lack of impressedness. 

“Hmm, you know the wimp and the robot. You need to pick your friends more carefully.” Michael said before turning and sauntering off. 

Virgil held up a middle finger at Michael’s retreating form, and Logan could hold back his laughter any more. Virgil smiled at Logan, and then took his hand and lead him towards a bench. After sitting down, Virgil decided to ask the question that has been nawing at him. 

“Hey Logan?”

“Yes Virgil?”

“Why does Michael call you a robot?” 

Logan freezes yet again, and takes in a deep breath. ‘I can do this, it’s Virgil, Virgil will understand. Virgil won’t judge me... will he?’

“Logan? Logan can you breath for me?” Logan looked in Virgil’s worried eyes and took a deep breath. 

“Michael calls me... that because he says I am emotionless and unlovable, like a robot.”

Logan was looking at his hands in his lap, so he missed the look of unaltered fury that passed over Virgil’s face. 

“I was picked on and never really listened to in school, and I was always told that showing emotions is showing weakness, so I changed my demeanor. I found out that you are more likely to be listen to the present things as facts, so I started doing that. But Michael is right, I-“

“Logan, I say this to you in the nicest way possible, please shut the fuck up.” 

Logan looked at Virgil, certain he was about to be told to lose his number, and was taken aback when he saw just how furious and sad Virgil looked. 

“Logan, I’m sorry you were picked on at school, and whoever told you emotions are weaknesses clearly didn’t have any themselves. The people who didn’t listen to you didn’t deserve to hear what you had to say.”

Virgil smiles gently at Logan, and took hold of both of his hands. 

“And if I ever hear you utter the words ‘Michael is right’ again, I will tell Roman that you said you hate Disney.”

Logan shuttered at that prospect, smiled up at Virgil, and then squeezed his hands. 

“Ok, point taken, no need for threats. I promise to hence forth only call Michael a bumbling buffoon who has never been right in his life.”

Virgil laughed, and Logan felt content. Completely and utterly content. 

“Speaking of Michael, I have decided to make it my life’s decision to push him out of an 8 story window. So will you be my alibi or accomplice?” Virgil asked. 

It was Logan’s turn to bust out laughing. He just laughed and nodded. 

“It would be my honor Virgil.” 

Virgil blushed, and then changed the subject. They sat there, on that bench, talking about nothing and everything for about an hour. 

While Virgil was perfectly happy to hold Logan’s hand forever and never move, he was getting thirsty. 

Logan’s phone dinged and Logan let go of Virgil hand and fished out his phone. 

“Hey Logan? I’m gonna go get some punch, you want some?” Logan nodded. “Give me one second I’ll come with you.” 

“Logan, it’s fine. I’m a grown adult, I can handle getting a few drinks. Take your time, I’ll be right back.”

Logan looked like he still wanted to object, but he ceded. “Alright, just be careful.” 

“Logan, it’s a Business Casual Party, in the middle of a popular park, where I am surrounded by your coworkers. What could go wrong?”

Virgil left before he could see the incredulous look Logan shot him. ‘Talk about tempting fate!’ Logan thought, then went back to texting. 

Virgil was just reaching for a cup for Logan when he felt a hand on his waist. At first he smiled because he thought it was Logan, but then he turned around and fought the urge to smash the cup against Michael’s face. 

“Aww, what’s a matter sweetheart?” Michael asked while smirking. “Did you realize that I’m not able to fulfill your robot kink and lose your smile?”

Virgil shoved Michael’s hand away and stood his ground. 

“What the fuck do you think your doing? Other than being a giant asshat that is?”

Michael just smirked at Virgil. “I’m simply asking you how much he is paying you.”

Virgil blinked, and suddenly felt the urge to find a window. “E-fucking-scuse me?! And just what the fuck does that mean?”

Michael just rolled his eyes and stepped closer to Virgil, causing Virgil to step back. “Someone who looks like you doesn’t just date that. He’s a loser and a nerd. So, if not for money, why?”

Virgil is pissed. “Because LOGAN is kind, thoughtful, caring, and twice the man you will ever be!”

Michael’s face contorts, and he steps closer to Virgil yet again, causing Virgil’s back to hit the pillar behind him. Michael notices that fact, along with the slight look of fear in Virgil’s eyes. 

Michael smirks and leans in. “Twice the man I’ll ever be, huh? Care to test that theory?”

Virgil is frozen as Michael yanks Virgil’s chin up and then-

And then Michael is sprawled out across the concrete and Logan is suddenly standing next to Virgil, his expression closed off and set in steel with fire in his eyes. 

“Stay the hell away from my boyfriend you malignant fuck.” Logan’s voice was so oddly calm you would think he was discussing the weather if it wasn’t for the slight growl in the undertone of his voice. 

Virgil’s gaze snapped up to Logan, but Logan was still staring down Michael. 

Michael picked himself up, looking furious. “Oh please, it wasn’t like your whore was trying to sto-“

One second Logan was beside Virgil, and the next he was punching Michael in the face. Repeatedly. 

After about the third punch, Virgil had snapped out of his daze, and yelled “LOGAN! Please stop, he’s not worth it!”

Logan let go of Michael shirt, causing Michael to fall on his ass. Logan, oblivious to the crowed of onlookers, turned and looked straight at Virgil. Seeing the tears that were streaming down his face made Logan almost punch Michael again. 

Instead, Logan walked upped to Virgil, whipped a tear off of his face, and offered him his hand. Virgil took it, and then Logan turned back to look at Michael. 

“If you ever come near Virgil or I again, next time will be worse. Know that the only reason I took it easy on you this time is because Virgil told me to stop. I sincerely hope I broke your nose, but don’t really care either way.” 

Michael screamed at Logan. “YOU FUCKING PSYCHO!! I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE FIRED! I WILL CALL THE COPS!” 

Logan just leveled Michael another scalding look. “You can call the cops. Just know that I will make sure that they are made aware of how I was protecting my boyfriend from an attempted assault. What will you say?” 

Michael looked so red some of the crowd got nervous that he wasn’t breathing. But he clearly was due to oblivious fast passed rise and fall of his chest. 

“I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE FIRED!” Michael yelled. 

“Ah yes, about that. You can’t fire me.“ 

“LIKE HELL I CAN’T!”

“What I mean is, you can’t fire me because I already quit. Right before you attempt to assault Virgil, I had informed your Uncle that I will no longer be working for the Conservatory.”

All Logan’s news did was make Michael look faintly surprised upon being furious and red. 

Logan turned to Virgil, saw that he was hyperventilating, and decided to get them to the car. 

“Now, we’re going to leave and hopefully never see you again. Goodbye.”

Logan had led Virgil about half way out of the park before he stopped and turned around. 

“Oh, and by the way, you should look up what you’re bouquet means in flower language.”

With that, Logan turned back around and didn’t stop until both he and Virgil were strapped into the car. 

As Logan drove, he lead Virgil through breathing exercises and felt some of his anger dissipate. Logan pulled into his driveway without thinking. Deciding to go ahead and park, Logan and Virgil both sat in a comfortable sort of silence for a while. 

“Logan?” Virgil hesitantly asked after about 10 minutes. 

Logan turned to Virgil and grabbed his hand. “Yes Virgil? Are you alright?”

Virgil gulped and the looked at Logan from underneath his lashes. “You’re not, you’re not mad at me, are you?” Virgil asked quietly. Logan lifted up the middle compartment and scooted closer to Virgil. 

“Of course not Virgil.” Logan said softly, putting his hand on Virgil’s face and gently lifting it to face his. 

“Why would you think that I could possibly be mad at you?”

Virgil shrugged. “I was pretty useless back there and I almost let him-“ 

“No.” Logan said, his voice still soft but stern. “I saw what happened Virgil. I saw how you backed away and he kept coming.” When Virgil didn’t respond, Logan kept talking. “Let me ask you this. Did you want him to kiss you?”

“No!” Virgil squeaked out, slightly panicked. “I didn’t want him to, I just, kinda, froze.” Virgil mumbled. 

Logan nodded, then wrapped his arms around Virgil. Virgil melted into Logan’s embrace, but is still a bit worried that Logan is upset with him. 

“Virgil, I assure you that I am not mad at you. If anything, I’m mad at myself for not getting you before I went and told Mr. Ezzo that I quit. The whole thing could have been avoided if I had.” 

At this point, Virgil was basically sitting in Logan’s lap. He lifted his head and looked in Logan eyes. “Yeah, why did you quit?” 

“You see,” Logan started, the text I had gotten before you went to go get drinks was from Professor Sanders. He was telling me that the board was about to vote, and then his next text said that the vote was unanimous. I have the position if I want it. So I went and told Mr. Ezzo, and then headed to find you when I saw you step back from Michael, hitting your back again that pillar, and saw the fear on your face. When I saw him grab you, I didn’t think, I just rushed over and, well, you know the rest.”

Virgil nodded, then buried his head against Logan’s chest. Logan smiled and gently started patting Virgil’s hair. They stayed like that in Logan’s car, Virgil nestled in Logan’s lap, quite and content for a few minutes before Virgil spoke again. 

“So... boyfriend, huh?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I shall say it again, I am sorry 😅   
> I hope you liked it, the next chapter will most likely pick up exactly where this one left off.


	8. Conversations and Confirmations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil talk about their relationship, as well as their plans for the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically a bridge/filler chapter, as well as a little fluffy chapter to apologize for Michael.   
> (Also, props and kudos to everyone who realized that Michael is from Cartoon Therapy. He’s Elliot’s boyfriend who never shows up!)

They stayed like that in Logan’s car, Virgil nestled in Logan’s lap, quite and content for a few minutes before Virgil spoke again. 

“So... boyfriend, huh?”

-_-_-_-

Logan blushed, and buried his face in Virgil’s hair. 

“Yeah,” Logan said, holding the h note, “you caught that?”

Virgil laughed, and moved his face to where he can speak to Logan clearly without lifting his head from Logan’s shoulder. 

“Well, with you yelling it at Michael twice, it would be hard to miss!” 

Logan just groaned and hugged Virgil tighter. He had done it now. Now Virgil would tell him about how he doesn’t feel comfortable with Logan saying that, and how they should just be friends...

Unbeknownst to Logan, Virgil was have the same dilemma. Virgil was thinking, ‘great, now he thinks I’m a weirdo. He’s probably staying quiet to figure out a way to tell me that it was just a spur of the moment thing. He probably just wants to stay friends...’

Virgil shifted in Logan’s lap, pulling them both out of their thoughts. Logan smiled, took a deep breath, and started talking. 

“Virgil, I’m not always great expressing my feelings, and...”

Virgil tensed, preparing for what was sure to come next. Logan continued. 

“And I know I said I wanted to get to know you longer, but the last three days I have spent talking to you have been the greatest and most enlightening three days of my life. I already feel so close to you. You are just so sweet and kind and beautiful, both inside and out. That being said, I would love to be more than your friend, if it’s not too fast for you.”

Virgil, not sure if he could trust his ears, looked into Logan’s eyes. Logan’s eyes are very expression, and Virgil was almost shocked by the amount of adoration and apprehensiveness he saw there. Logan was just about to apologize when Virgil wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his neck. 

“Oh thank God! I thought you were just about to tell me how you just want to be friends and it was a spur of the moment type of thing.” Virgil said, clearly relieved. 

Logan paused, and then lifted Virgil’s chin so he could look him in the eyes. 

“Are you serious? I thought you just wanted to be friends! I figure I’m being pretty clear with how I feel, what with you still sitting in my lap and me holding you and all.”

Virgil blushed, and just hugged Logan tighter. “Score 1 for oblivious gays, huh?”

Logan laughed and nodded. “Sooo... since we both care for eachother very much and would like to see this progress, will you... be my boyfriend?” Logan asked. 

Virgil smirked. “Hmm, why not? But only on one condition.”

Logan raised one eyebrow. “Oh?”

“Yep!” Virgil chirped in affirmation. “I’ll be your boyfriend officially as long as you go on a date with me. Tomorrow. An official first date, because I don’t think this one counts.”

Logan was pretty sure his face was going to cramp from all of the smiling he’s been doing. 

“Of course my dear! Do you have anything in mind?” Virgil blushed at the pet name and nodded. 

“I was thinking about... stargazing?” Logan was positive that his face would never drop the smile he had. 

“Of course, I would love that! We can even get coffee beforehand and eat breakfast afterwards.” Logan said, bring up their previous ideas of a stargazing outing. He had texted ‘it’s a date’ because he knew that Virgil would blush from it, but now he couldn’t wait for his wishful, joking comment to become a reality. 

Virgil grinned, recognizing the plans, and nodded. “That sounds perfect!”

Logan chuckled, then looked at the time on the dashboard. “Excellent. Now, how about I take you home?” Virgil looked at the time and nodded, a little surprised that they have been just sitting there and talking for an hour.

Virgil regretfully slid out of Logan’s lap, but Logan kept the middle compartment up, and patted the seat next to him when he finally situated himself in the drivers side. 

Virgil happily slid over, buckling up and leaning his head on Logan. While neither of them were much for public displays, they were both loving these small, private shows of affection. 

They stayed like that until Logan pulled into Virgil’s driveway. Logan unlocked the doors and squeezed Virgil’s hand. 

“You better go get some sleep. I hear you got a pretty big date tomorrow with your boyfriend.” 

Virgil blushed at Logan’s words, and squeezed his hand back. “I do! I can’t wait to go out with the most handsome guy I’ve ever met!”

It was Logan’s turn to blush. “I assure you, he feels the exact same way.” 

Virgil, deciding to go ahead and go inside before he self combusts, simply smiled and bid Logan a good night. Logan repeated the sentiment, and then Virgil watched Logan drive off. 

As soon as he was sure Logan could no longer see him, Virgil started jumping up and down and flapping his hands. “Eeeee! I can’t believe that really happened!” Virgil squealed to himself.

Logan, all the way at his house, was doing the same thing. Both boys fell asleep relatively easily that night, eager and wanting to be well rested for the big date. 

They both dreamed of getting lost in the constellations of the others eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it, and let me know your theories of what is going to happen before, during, and/or after the date!


	9. The Stargazing Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil finally get to go on the Stargazing date that the author has been teasing you with since chapter 1!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is almost pure, tooth rotting fluff!!!  
> Warning- the writer has absolutely no idea how Skype works 😅

Virgil woke up with a start. “Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh!!!!” Virgil said, everything that happened last night rushing through his mind. 

“I got a boyfriend and didn’t tell Roman! He’s going to kill me if Patton doesn’t first! And I can’t be killed before I’ve went on a proper date with him!” 

Virgil then lunges for his phone, completely disregarding the fact that he has been talking to himself for the past three minutes. 

Virgil dialed Patton’s number first. Patton answered on the third ring. 

“Good morning Virgil! How wa-“

“One second Pat!” Virgil said while interrupting Patton. “I gotta connect Roman so he doesn’t murder me for not telling him first!”

There was a click heard and then a rather extra “GREETINGS!” that could only have came from Roman. 

“Virgil, kiddo, can you tell us what this is about now? Your kinda scaring me. Was the Party bad?”

“Oh, no, the Party was fine! Well, aside from the fact that Michael was an asshole, and then he tried to force me to kiss him while I was getting some punch, but it’s fine because Logan pushed him onto the ground! Logan then told Michael to, and I quote, “Stay the hell away from my boyfriend you malignant fuck!” Yeah, he actually said boyfriend!” 

Virgil paused to breathe, but continued before Patton could voice his growing list of questions. “Michael tried insinuating that I was fine with his very UNWANTED advances while calling me a whore. But Logan defended me by punching Michael! I convinced Logan to stop after the third punch, don’t worry. Logan then comforted me while threatening Michael. Michael started yelling at Logan and threatened to call the cop. 

Logan said that he was just protecting his BOYFRIEND from an attempt assault, so go ahead. Michael then told Logan that he would make sure Logan gets fired. THEN LOGAN TOLD MICHAEL HE ALREADY QUIT!” Virgil yelled out then started laughing. 

“Y’all should have seen Michael’s face, he was furious! It was honestly the greatest thing I have ever seen. Logan then said goodbye and started leading me to the car. Before we made it, Logan turned around and off handedly told Michael to look up the meaning of the bouquet. Logan then turned back around, made sure we were both strapped into the car, and drove off. That was pretty much it for the Party.” 

Patton and Roman were silent. 

“Uhh, guys? You didn’t hang up did you?” Virgil asked apprehensively. 

Roman screeches, “LOGAN DID WHAT?!” At the exact same times as Patton asked, in a scarily calm voice, “Do you happen to have Michael’s address?”

Virgil, deciding to let Logan give Roman the details of his ‘heroic save’, focused on Patton’s question. 

“Umm, no Patton, I don’t know Michael’s address. May I ask why you want it?” 

“Oh, no reason!” Patton giggled. “On a completely unrelated note, do either of y’all know where I put the barbwire? I think my old tennis racket needs to be redecorated!” Patton said in an eerily cheery voice. 

“Yeah, you’re never allowed barbwire again.” Roman said. “Anyways, Logan called you his boyfriend? Twice?” 

“Yeah! Can you believe it?” Patton and Roman full on laughed out loud. 

“Yeah kiddo, I’m pretty sure we all knew y’all like eachother.” 

Virgil smirked, and then texted Logan if he could go ahead and tell Patton and Roman that they are officially boyfriends. Logan immediately responded and suggested a group Skype, as to see their reactions. 

“Hey guys, can we do a group Skype in 10 minutes? I have something I want to tell you, but face to face. Sort of.”

They both nervously agreed, and Virgil ended the phone call. Virgil threw on a faded Fall Out Boy t-shirt and ruffled his hair a bit. Once he deemed himself ‘stylishly disheveled’ (Read: put together enough to see Logan without being too embarrassed) he fired up his computer and logged onto Skype. He set up the group time, and then sent everyone the invite. Once he saw that everyone had accepted and was waiting, he started the Skype. 

Patton was sitting on his bed with his cat hoodie on and the hood up. 

Roman lounging on what looked to be his favorite beanbag chair in a red pajama shirt that has a crown on it. 

Logan looked to be in what could only be his office, wearing his usual outfit, sans the tie and with the top few buttons undone . That had Virgil blushing, purely for the fact that it reminded him of when he had taken off Logan’s tie yesterday. 

“So,” Roman said, “care to tell us what this is all about?” Virgil began to wonder how he and Logan were gonna tell their little boyfriend not-so-secret. 

Logan decided to ignore Roman for the time being and smirked at Virgil, knowing that he was remembering the tie situation yesterday because Logan purposefully did his shirt in that way so he would. 

“Why good morning darling.” Logan said to Virgil, instantly making him blush more and making Roman and Patton’s jaws drop. 

‘Well, that’s one way to do it’ Virgil thought. 

“I must say,” Logan continued, spurred on by everyone’s reactions, “you look exceptionally adorable in that t-shirt with your hair ruffled. 

Virgil was blushing hard and was about 5 seconds away from making this his new permanent hair style. Then he saw Patton and Roman looking shookth, and decided to play along. 

“Thanks babe! I’m glad you like it. I see you also like the new look I had you try yesterday.” 

Logan shows the barest hints of a blush, and smirks at Virgil. “Well, that and I seemed to have left my favorite tie at your house.” 

Patton and a chocking noise and Logan began to think he took it a bit too far. Virgil looked alarmed and blurted out, “Don’t worry Pat! It’s not what you think, I just took off Logan’s tie before we went to the Party and he didn’t get it before we headed out.”

Everyone was quite for a minute, then Roman was laughing THE MOST extra laugh ever, and Patton was thrown into a fit of giggles. 

“Virgil, you think that you broke Patton because he thought y’all slept together? Common, we’re not stupid, we know your feelings on one night stands. No, it’s because y’all are acting like an actual couple.” Roman said. 

“Well,” Logan interjected, giving Virgil a sly glance that instantly made him nervous. 

“I do believe that boyfriends are supposed to, as you said, ‘act like a couple’.”

‘Well damn.’ Thought Virgil. ‘That cat just got thrown out of the metaphorical bag.’

Patton started squealing, and Roman demanded all the details. Virgil told most of the story with Logan occasionally interjecting. 

“... and then I went to bed, got up, and called y’all, and, well, you know the rest. 

“Oh my gosh! Y’all are going on a date today?! Virgil, I’ll be over at your house in about an hour to help you get ready!” Patton squealed. 

Virgil just chuckled and nodded, knowing there would be no talking Patton out of it. 

“Oh, and Logan?” Patton said, a slightly scary glint in his eyes. “Remember what I had texted you about earlier this week?” 

Logan gulped. “I do believe I know what you are referring to, yes.” Patton simply smiled. “Good. Crofters.” Logan blanched, and looked at Roman in betrayal. Roman was carefully not looking at Logan, and Virgil was completely confused. 

“Welp!” Patton chirped, his happy, bouncy demeanor immediately restored. “I better go, I gotta go to Virgil’s! Hey, I’ll bring lunch, what do you want?” 

“Wendy’s.” Virgil answered immediately. “You know what I like.”

Patton nodded, waved, and then exited the Skype call. 

“Roman, will you assist me in the way Patton is assisting Virgil?” Logan asked. “Sure thing! I’m getting Taco Casa, you want your usual?” “That sounds quite satisfactory, thank you.” Roman left the same way Patton did, and then Virgil and Logan stared at eachother for a minute. 

“Well, at least no one died!” Logan laughed at Virgil’s words, and felt happy. “By the way,” Logan said, “I’d dress comfy and warm. We will be outside all night.” 

Virgil nodded. “I will. Now you go take a nap. I can’t have you falling asleep on our first date!” 

Logan smiled. “Same to you. Though, I wouldn’t mind cuddling you under the stars.” 

Virgil signed of with a blush and a smile. They both went and took a quick power nap, preparing for tonight and what comes before. 

-_-_-_-

After lunch, Roman started to question Logan about his plans for the date. After Roman properly deemed them ‘romantic’ enough, they both contacted Patton to find out various things that Virgil likes. Then, they got set on preparing everything. 

-_-_-_-

Patton dropped an excited Virgil off at Starbucks for his date. They had a lot of fun picking out Virgil’s outfit of his favorite patchwork hoodie, a distressed purple shirt, and ripped darkwash jeans. Patton even did Virgil’s nails in a galaxy theme in honor of the date.

Virgil smiled shyly when he saw Logan waiting for him by the door. Logan smiled as he took Virgil’s hand and lead him inside. 

“Are you ready for our first date my dear?” Virgil blushed and nodded. 

They ordered their coffee, got in Logan’s car, and headed out to the meadow. As soon as they arrived, Logan put a blindfold on Virgil. 

“Well, this is new. I have to tell you, if you are planning on killing me Patton told me to tell you that he’s planning on making a new flower garden, and bodies make excellent fertilizer. And Patton’s not talking about mine.” 

Logan froze. Patton seemed like such a sweet person who would never hurt a fly, but every time Patton threatens him, he becomes just a bit more terrified of the peppy man. 

“Uhhh, I promise I’m not going to kill you. And can you, ummm, please tell Patton you had a good time? As long as you actually do, of course!” Logan rushed out in a stuttering voice. 

Virgil busted out laughing. “Don’t worry babe, I’ll protect you from the big bad Patton.”

Logan blushed and chuckled. He then led Virgil out to the picnic blanket he and Roman had set out earlier. Logan faces Virgil in front of the picnic, and then removed his blindfold. 

Virgil gasped, bringing his hands up to his mouth. “Logan, wha-?”

Logan, thinking Virgil hates everything, immediately started explaining. 

“Oh, I’m sorry, I should have asked you if you wanted to have a picnic! I just thought it would be a good idea to snack and talk while we wait for it to get dark enough. I Roman and I got Patton to text us all of your favorite snacks and sodas, but if you don’t like it-“

Virgil laughed, silencing Logan’s rambling. “Logan, how could I not like this? This is honestly the most thoughtful thing that anyone has ever done for me... I love it!”

Logan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, and then he squeezed Virgil in a tight hug. 

“I’m so glad you like it! I wanted this to be special for you. So, shall we?”

Virgil nodded, and Logan started unloading the picnic basket while Virgil got himself situated. They snacked on soft pretzels, red velvet cupcakes, and potato chips while talking. They joked and told eachother stories until it got dark enough for the stars to be seen clearly. 

Virgil started to get a crick in his neck, and saw that Logan was slightly shivering. Virgil then saw an opportunity to make Logan blush as much as he has been making Virgil. 

“Hey Logan?” 

“Hmmm?” Logan hummed, looking over at Virgil. Virgil smirked, and then... “I thought that you said to dress warmly? I can see you shivering.” 

Logan looked down at his shirt and sighed. “It is long sleeve, and I thought it would be warm enough. It appears I was wrong though.”

Logan looked back up at Virgil, and wondered what that particular smirk meant. He didn’t have to wonder long. 

“Well,” Virgil said while shimmying out of his hoodie a bit, “lucky for you, you have a gracious boyfriend who is will to share his hoodie as long as you cuddle with him under the stars.”

‘Mission accomplished!’ Virgil thought when he say the coloring of Logan’s face. 

“Oh, well, that would be, uhh, quite satisfactory.” Logan sputtered out. Virgil grinned, then Logan spoke again. “But, how will we ‘share the hoodie,’ as you put it?” 

Virgil just rolled his eyes and looked fondly at his oblivious boyfriend. “Obviously we will lay down on the blanket and hold each as we cuddle with the hoodie draped over us.” 

Virgil laughed at the redness of his boyfriends face. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to...” “NO!” Logan interrupted. Virgil thought he had went a bit too far until Logan continued. 

“I mean, uhh, I really want to. I would like that.” Logan, deciding that it’s Virgil turn to be the stuttering, blushing mess, picked up Virgil and plopped him in his lap. 

It had the desired effect. Virgil blushes, and curls into Logan’s chest. Logan smiles and presses his face into Virgil’s hair. 

Logan then laid them back, drawing Virgil close. Virgil draped the hoodie across them both, and then they looked up at the stars. Logan told Virgil facts about the various constellation he pointed out, such as Cancer, and he told Virgil the myth of Corona Australius, Logan’s favorite constellation. 

They stayed out there, just talking and cuddling, all night. They both fell asleep around 3 in the morning, and then woke up in eachothers arms a bit after sunrise. 

Neither of them lost the smiles they had on their faces while they packed up everything and went to the car. Virgil suggested going to Huddle House for breakfast, and Logan agreed whole heartily. 

So they went and had waffles, and shared a strawberry milkshake. “Hmm,” Logan said after taking a sip of the milkshake. “This is almost as sweet as you are.” 

Virgil buried his head in his hands, and mumbled something about ‘stupid flirty boyfriends.’ Logan just laughed and pushed the milkshake towards Virgil. 

After breakfast, Logan drives to Virgil’s house and walks Virgil up to the door. 

“I had a wonderful time.” Virgil said, reaching for and holding Logan’s hand. Logan smiled and pulled Virgil forward. 

“I also had an excellent time. This has truly been the best date I’ve ever had. Because it was with you.” Virgil smiled and blushed, looking down shyly. Logan leaned forward and kissed Virgil on the forehead, the presses their foreheads together. Virgil looked up at Logan slyly. 

“Hey Logan?” Logan lifted his head away and looked Virgil in the eyes. Virgil smirked. 

“You missed.” Virgil said, then wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and kissed him on the mouth. 

Logan was frozen for a total of 5 seconds before he felt a rush of happiness corse through him, and kissed Virgil back. 

They kissed and didn’t feel fireworks, but the butterflies were there, as was an overwhelming sense of rightness. They kissed and hugged and said goodbye, telling eachother that they will text after a proper nap. 

As Logan left with a giant smile on his face, he didn’t notice the car across the street that held his best friend and a man he is slightly terrified of, who were both freaking out and waving their phones around, simply delighted to have taken pictures of the flirty first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! And just for clarification, Roman and Patton woke up after a sleepover and decided to go stakeout Virgil’s house to see when they would arrive, and if it would be on good terms. It’s safe to say, they were pleasantly surprised 😂


	10. Work and Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan starts his job at the college, Virgil takes him to lunch, and Mr. Sanders invites both of them to dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some shameless flirting, and please keep in mind that I wrote this in 30 minutes at 2 in the morning 😅

Logan has had a busy month. He quit his job at the conservatory, went on a wonderful first date with Virgil, went through the acceptance and training process to be able to teach at the college, and has just finished his finished his second lesson for Friday. 

He has two more lessons left before he has completed his first week of being an official professor. 

Logan was just about to head to the dining hall when he heard a knock on his door. 

“One moment!” Logan called, organizing papers on his desk and turning around. “How can I hel- Virgil?”

Virgil smirked. “Hey Lo, how’s it going?” Logan fought the butterflies in his stomach that Virgil’s smirk awakened by straightening his tie. 

“It’s been going quite well actually. I have about two and a half hours before my next lesson starts and I am enjoying my new job way more than my old one.”

Virgil then nodded knowingly, and looked around the classroom with a sort of awed look. “Your classroom is huge! I’m so happy for you Logan!”

Logan smiled, then decided that there was no one around, so screw it. He stepped towards Virgil and placed his palm on Virgil’s cheek. Virgil leaned into Logan’s hand. 

“I’ve missed you, starlight.” 

Virgil blushed, and Logan felt very accomplished. Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand, kissed it, and then smiles. “I’ve missed you too.”

“AHEM?”

Logan jumped, and Virgil partially hid behind Logan. Once Logan saw who it was though, he had to stifle a laugh. 

“Oh, hello Mr. Sanders. How are you doing today?” Virgil flinched, and Mr. Sanders raised an eyebrow. “He was your favorite Professor right?” Virgil whispered, trying and failing to not have Mr. Sanders hear what he was saying. “Should I feel like I’m meeting the parents or...” Virgil trailed off, and Logan laughed. Mr. Sanders just looked confused. 

“Logan, care for introductions?” “Oh, right, sorry. Virgil, this is Mr. Sanders, and yes, he was my favorite Professor. Mr. Sanders, this is Virgil, and he’s my boyfriend.”

As soon as Logan said “Virgil,” Mr. Sanders had a knowing look. “Ah, Virgil!” Mr. Sanders shook Virgil’s hand. “So, your the one who made the f-bomb bouquet and convinced Logan to try and take my job.”

Virgil looked like he would very much like to be anywhere but here. “Oh, uhhh...” 

Mr. Sanders just busted out laughing and pulled Virgil in for a hug. “I’m just teasing, I think you are awesome! You should hear when Logan goes on spirals about you! I’ve never heard Logan talk so passionately about anything, and I used to teach his major!” Mr. Sanders chuckled. 

Logan was blushing when Virgil looked at him. “Virgil,” Logan said, attempting to change the topic, “you never did say, what brings you here?” 

Virgil smirked, and Logan immediately regrets his phrasing. “You.” Logan blushed, Mr. Sanders awed, and Virgil chuckled. 

“I haven’t really seen you since our date 3 weeks ago. I know we’ve texted and you’ve been busy, but I was hoping to take you out to lunch.” 

Logan was stunned by Virgil offer. He had meant it when he said he missed Virgil, and he was delighted that Virgil came all the way to his job to surprise him for lunch. 

Virgil started shuffling his feet, and Logan realized that he hadn’t yet answered. “I would love to have lunch with you Virgil.” Virgil smiled. 

Mr. Sanders cleared his throat, and both Logan and Virgil looked at him, suddenly remembering he was there. Logan looked faintly confused and Virgil looked, well, basically terrified. 

“If I may, why don’t y’all come to my house for dinner tonight? Logan, I could give you the rest of the textbooks I was telling you about, and Virgil, I would love to get to know you better.”

Virgil looked at Logan, giving him permission to make the decision. Logan then accepted Mr. Sanders invitation. 

“Excellent! Be there at 7 and I shall serve you the finest enchiladas Hello Fresh has to offer!”

Everyone laughed, then Mr. Sanders left, and Logan and Virgil headed out to have lunch. 

Virgil let Logan pick the restaurant this time, and Logan happily suggested Chili’s. Once they ordered, they started chatting. 

“Do you like your students?” Logan nodded and talked about how there are only around two troublemakers per class, but he is getting it under control. 

“They are all very bright, and I have enjoyed teaching them thus far.” “That’s great Lo! I’m glad you are happy.” Virgil said and smiled. 

“So,” Logan started, getting ready to ask something that has been bothering him. “How has the flower shop been? How are to bouquet orders? DoesPattonstillwanttokillme?” Virgil laughed and teased Logan a bit. “Oh, good, fine, and what was that last part?” Logan just looked away. 

“Don’t worry, moonbeam. I promised I would protect you from Pat and I will. Besides, he loves the fact that you involved him in the date planning, so your good in his book. For now.” Virgil smirked at Logan, enjoying his blush. 

Their food came out and they started eating, and Logan decided that Virgil is acting much to smug for his taste. But how to make him flus- oh!

Logan grabbed Virgil’s hand, causing Virgil to look into his eyes. “So starlight, we never did talk about a second date. You would like one, wouldn’t you?” 

Virgil practically melted. He blushed at the nickname, and then nodded. “I really liked Stargazing, but how would you feel about... a sleepover?” Virgil asked shyly. 

Logan’s smile grew. “I think that is a wondrous idea! One of my favorite things about our first date was me waking up with you in my arms.” 

Logan was loving how simply telling the truth made his boyfriend so red. 

“I liked that too.” Virgil said, feeling as if his cheeks are on fire. He knows what Logan is doing, and now it’s his turn. 

“We could talk, watch movies, cuddle, and just basically enjoy eachothers presence. And maybe,” Virgil says, leaning closer to Logan. “Maybe we could also work on your aim. We don’t want you missing your target again, do we?”

Logan is more red than a Solanum lycopersicum. He knows exactly what Virgil is referring to. Virgil is simply smirking. “I mean, if you don’t want to I c-“

“Virgil,” Logan says slowly. “It is imperative that you choose your next words carefully.”

Virgil tilted his head. “And why is that?” Logan smirked, and Virgil immediately blushed, but in an afraid way. 

“Because starlight, if you claim to want to ‘practice aim’ as you put it, with anyone else, I will simply have to find a way to remind you of how you are MY boyfriend, and how my best friend is the King of extraTM romantic gestures, and I WILL make a statement, if that is what you wish.” 

Virgil is both touched and terrified. “Please, no statement, but... I wouldn’t mind a gesture.” Virgil mumbles the last part, a bit embarrassed. 

Logan stood up, walked next to Virgil, and smiled. “That, can be arranged.” Logan kissed Virgil’s cheek, and then headed towards the restroom. Virgil buried his head in his hands, hiding his smile. 

He felts tap on his shoulder, and he turned to look at the person who dared to interrupt his embarrassing self reflection. Suddenly, Logan was kissing him, on the mouth. 

Virgil barely began kissing back before Logan pulled back and whispered in his ear, “Sorry, I missed. You’re right, we have to work on that.” Logan winked, and then headed to pay for the meal. 

Virgil decided that he couldn’t wait for their next date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Next chapter will be the dinner and date, so get ready!  
> Also, you can pry “trying to outflirt eachother Analogical” from my cold dead hand.   
> That’s all, love ya! 💜


	11. Dinner and Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil go have dinner at Mr. Sanders place, and then they have a sleepover date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am soft for flirty, blushing boyfriends; and time is just a construct 😂 If you don’t like kissing, flirting, and cuddling, DO NOT READ THIS CHAPTER! Ok, thank you 💜

As soon as Logan finished his last lesson and organized his classroom, he headed home and jumped into the shower. 

He had texted Virgil Mr. Sanders address, and they had decided that to would be best if Virgil was the one to drive them to the dinner, especially since they will be having their sleepover date right afterwards! 

They had decided that the sooner the better, and they both have off tomorrow. Also, Virgil offered up his house for the date. 

That meant that Logan has approximately 47 minutes to shower, get dressed, and pack a bag. Once he tied his tie, he started packing. Everything was going so well, that naturally he had no idea what pajamas to pack. 

Shorts? No. 

Flannel? Too plain. 

Unicorn Onesie? Too soon in the relationship for that. 

He was stressing, and shoved through his drawer. No, no, no, n-... wait.

He held up the pajamas and grinned. These are perfect! He refolded them and placed them in his duffel bag. 

“There. That is my charger, toothbrush, toothpaste, pajamas, change of close for tomorrow... yep! That’s everything. And in perfect timing because Virgil just texted that he is 5 minutes away. 

Logan pocketed his phone, grabbed the duffle bag, and then did one last check in the mirror. He straightened his tie, and then walked out. 

Virgil drove up, and Logan tossed his bag in the backseat, hopped into the passenger side, and kissed Virgil on the cheek. Virgil hid a smile and told his ‘stupid flirty boyfriend’ to buckle up. 

-_-_-_-

Mr. Sanders is a very gracious host. He made some awesome quesadillas, and asked to be called Thomas. He busted out laughing when Virgil said, “Of course Mr. Thomas.”

“Virgil, buddy, while I love how polite you are, there is no need.” Virgil just kinda nervously laughed to himself. “Sorry, I just feel like I am meeting a parent, and I want to impress you.”

“That’s very sweet,” Thomas chuckled. “I’m glad you think that I hold so much sway over Logan, but you have nothing to prove to me. I have approved of you since Logan first called me out of the blue and started spiraling about this guy that, quote unquote, ‘is so good looking that he suddenly made me remember how gay I am.”

Logan looked away blushing while Virgil smirked at him. “Oh really? You thought that?” Logan rolled his eyes, trying to gain control of the situation. 

“Virgil, I still think that. There is a reason that I asked you to be my boyfriend.” 

“Oh really?” Virgil smirked, parroting his last statement. “And here I thought it was just because I can make a bomb bouquet.”

“That was a small part too.” Logan said, smiling and holding his fingers to show how small. 

“Speaking of that, I never got to see the bouquet, may I see a picture?” Virgil lit up at Thomas’s question. “You can! And if you are interested, I can even show you a video of Logan punching Michael!”

Both just stared at Virgil. Thomas looked at Logan. “You punched someone?” Logan nodded, still looking at Virgil. 

“Yeah, he tried hurting Virgil. How did you get a video?” Virgil took out his phone. “I was texting Elliot yesterday and apologized for not getting a video or picture of Michael getting punched. He laughed and then goes, ‘oh? Haven’t you heard?’ 

It turns out that Zoe, one of your old coworkers and a fellow member of the ‘I hate Michael club’ was at the Party. She saw that he was harassing me, and apparently decided to record the situation incase Michael tried blaming me. Also, apparently #pushMichealoutawindow is trending on tumblr.”

Logan was dumbfounded and Thomas busted out laughing. “Well I have to see it now!” 

Virgil first showed him the bouquet, and gave the definition. After Thomas finished laughing and telling Virgil how good a job he did, everybody watched Logan punch Michael and protect Virgil’s honor. After the video was over, everyone sat back down. There was silence for a bit before Thomas spoke. 

“Wow, Logan.” Logan looked at Thomas, terrified of what he thought. 

“I can explain, see-“ Thomas held up his hand, interrupting Logan. “Logan, I have never been more proud! I have to say, that is a great left hook.”

Virgil and Thomas laughed at the shocked look on Logan’s face. “You’re... you’re proud?” Logan asked in a shaky voice. Virgil immediately grasped Logan hand. “Of course I’m proud of you Logan. You protected your boyfriend and stood up for yourself. I think you are doing amazing things with your life.”

Logan hide his face, trying to not let it show how much Thomas’s words affected him. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him, and he turned into his boyfriends embrace. 

“Thank you Thomas. You have no idea how much that means to me.” Thomas smiles and ruffles Logan’s hair. 

“It’s no problem buddy. Now, how about some ice cream?” Logan nodded and Thomas went to go get the treat. Virgil fixed Logan’s hair, and Logan just blushed and leaned his face into Virgil’s hands. They smiled at eachother and Virgil kissed Logan on the top of his nose. 

They heard a click, and turned around to see Thomas standing in the door way, holding 3 pints of ice cream stacked on top of eachother in one hand and his phone in the other. 

Logan buried his head in Virgil’s chest. “Why does everyone take pictures of us kissing?” Thomas looked intrigued. 

“Everyone? I think I need to hear this story too.” Logan simply squeezed Virgil tighter and Virgil laughed. “How about that ice cream, huh?”

-_-_-_-

After talking about stalkerish friends, showing more pictures, and telling a few more stories, Logan and Virgil bid Thomas a good night. 

“Y’all have a good night too, and don’t be afraid to come back! I love theses chats, and Virgil, I took the liberty of putting my number in your phone, so don’t be a stranger! Also, I changed your lock screen.” Thomas winked the shut his door. Virgil took out his phone and laughed at the picture on his screen. Logan looked at the picture and started chuckling. 

The picture was of Logan and Virgil, embracing, with Logan looking at Virgil in adoration as Virgil kissed the tip of his nose. 

“I have to say,” Virgil said, putting his car in reverse. “Thomas is very sneaky, and I had a lot of fun. Besides, that is my new favorite picture.”

Logan laughed and got out his phone. “I have to say, while your screensaver is undeniably adorable, I think I still like mine the best.” Logan said, and smiled down at the picture Roman took while spying on them, of Virgil, arms wrapped around Logan and standing on the balls of his feat, kissing him. 

Virgil glanced at the picture on Logan’s lock screen, and smiled. “I like that one too. I have to say, I love how both of the pictures are of me kissing you.”

Logan laughed, and gladly accepted the opening. “Well, I’ll just have to fix that, huh?” Virgil blushed at Logan’s implication. 

“No distracting the driver.” Logan laughed, but kept quiet until Virgil pulled into his driveway. 

Virgil unlocked the door while Logan got his duffle bag. Virgil was toeing off his shoes, and Logan shut the door, wrapped his arms around Virgil, whispered ‘honey I’m home’, then kissed him on the cheek. 

Virgil giggled and playfully shoved Logan. “The reason all those pictures are of me kissing you is because you keep missing.” 

Logan smiled mischievously, and Virgil just shook his head. “Go get your pajamas on Mr.” Logan raised his hands in surrender and asked where the bathroom is. After being told, Logan nodded, quickly kissed Virgil, then ran to the bathroom to change. 

Virgil just shook his head at his boyfriend antics and went to put on his pajamas. One he was done he walked into the living room and laughed. Logan looked up and started laughing as well. 

“Well, this has got to be a sign.” Logan said, gesturing to his NASA themed pjs and Virgil’s galaxy themed ones. 

“Yeah,” Virgil said, still giggling. “It looks like great minds really do think alike.” 

Logan plugged up his phone, set his duffle bag on the floor, and looked at Virgil. “So, what do you want to do first?” 

“Well, I found some documentaries on the history behind the constellations, so we could watch that.”

Logan agreed and they both sat on the couch while Virgil pulled up the movie. Virgil turned off the light, and handed Logan a blanket. 

Logan accepted the blanket, and pulled Virgil next to him. Virgil looked at him with a raised eyebrow but was smiling. 

“What?” Logan asked. “Did you think I was going to watch a constellation documentary without cuddling my constellation clad boyfriend?” 

Virgil blushed and cuddled up next to Logan. They stayed like that, cuddled and giving commentary, for two documentaries. 

After the second documentary ended, Logan looked down at Virgil. “I vote target practice next.” 

Virgil sputtered and hid his face in his hands. Logan chuckled. “If you don’t want to-“ 

Virgil peaked out from behind his hands. “I never said I didn’t want to, you are just... incredibly flirty.” 

Logan busted out laughing. “Oh starlight, I am only flirty with you. And I like to keep away from PDA, so I mainly rely on words in public. Which work wonders on you and I get to see your adorable blush.”

Virgil blushed, proving Logan’s point. “Stupid flirty boyfriend” Virgil mumbled while smiling. 

“Correction,” Logan said, leaning closer to Virgil. “YOUR stupid flirty boyfriend.” Logan muttered against Virgil’s lips, and then kissed him. 

“Yay!” Virgil said afterwards. “You didn’t miss!” They both laugh. “I think you need some more practice though...”

They kissed for a while, and then they got back to cuddling and watched The Black Caldron. 

Around midnight they both fell asleep, wrapped in eachother arms, and completely content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I’m having so much fun writing this! And #pushMichaeloutawindow is an actual thing 😂


	12. Disney and Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil are at Disney World with Roman and Patton’s and they are all just being straight up adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Royality centic in honor of Roman’s birthday! This was so much fun to write, and let me know if you can read the foreshadowing signs!

Virgil woke up, and smiled up at his boyfriend. Logan’s hair was draped over his eyes, and looked so peaceful while sleeping. 

Virgil was reminded of their first sleepover date, almost 5 months ago. He had woken up just like this, and felt the same sense of adoration he’s feeling now. 

He thought of everything that happened in the last two months. They had a more dates, ate dinner with Thomas three more times, and had four more sleepovers. 

He swept Logan’s hair out of his eyes, and and kissed him on the nose. “Wake up sleepy head, we have a big day ahead of us!” Logan blearily looked at Virgil and smiled.

“That we do. I won the slug bug competition on the drive down here, so I can’t wait to see you in the Mickey Mouse ears I pick out.”

Virgil let out an offended squeak and shoved Logan. Logan fell off the bed, and busted out laughing. “That’s not fair! You cheated and you know it!” 

Logan laughed and headed to the bathroom. “It’s not cheating. I kissed you every time I saw a Bug, and you just happened to miss seeing the car. It’s making use of my advantages!” Logan called before shutting the bathroom door. 

Virgil yelled into his pillow. While he was upset that he lost the competition, he wasn’t THAT upset. It was just fun to tease. 

Besides, he better hurry up and get dressed before Patton and Roman barged in. He changed out of his Nightmare Before Christmas onesie and into his version of the matching couple shirts that Patton got for both couples. Logan helped Patton with theirs, and Virgil loved it.

It was a ‘He’s Mine/I’m His’ couples shirt that had the Mickey gloves pointing at the other shirt. The reason Virgil loves it so much was because Logan had it personalized with the blue galaxy them that has come to represent their relationship. 

He paired the ‘I’m his’ shirt with so distressed black jeans, and knocked on the bathroom door. Logan open the door and was wearing his ‘he’s mine’ shirt with dark wash blue jeans. 

“You look as good in the shirt as I thought you would.” Logan said, kissing Virgil on the cheek and moving to get his shoes. 

Virgil grabs Logan’s hand. “Hey, what did I say about missing your target?” Logan chuckled while rolling his eyes. “How about you brush your teeth and hen we will work on my aim.” Virgil huffed and shut the door. 

Virgil finished getting ready, went to get his shocks, and then put his shoes on. As soon as he finished tying his shoes, he stood up and jumped into the arms of the man how has been standing next to him. 

Logan caught his boyfriend, laughing at his antics. “I’m guessing you want to practice real quick before before we go to meet up with Patton and Roman?”

Virgil nodded and they met in the middle. 

“Alright starlight, if we delay any longer Roman will break down the door.” As if summand, there was a long knock on the door. 

“You both better be decent because I’m coming in!” Roman yelled at the door. Logan set Virgil down just as Roman opened the door. Roman laughs and Patton walks in. 

“Hey kiddos! Whatcha doing?” “Target practice.” Virgil said as Logan ‘subtly’ stepped behind Virgil. Everyone laughed at Logan. 

“Aww, come on Logan! I thought we bonded, we made T-shirts together!” Patton said. 

“Yes we did. And y’alls turned out amazing.” Logan said, still slightly weary of Patton. It is true, they bonded over the two months and made the T-shirts together. Though Patton still liked to make slight threats. 

For example, when Patton was picking out the pattern for his shirts, he looked Logan in the eye and said, “I really like how this is cut! And you know what they say, best friends will literally cut people out of toxic relationships!” 

He said this while brandishing a kitchen knife. 

Patton giggled. “I know! Roman really likes his shirt!” Patton’s shirt had the words, “I support my boyfriends Disney Addiction” on it in a baby blue color. Roman’s shirt had the words “I’m the Boyfriend” written in a deep red. 

“Oh, we knew that Roman liked his shirt as soon as you surprised him with it. He was so confused until you put yours on and handed him the tickets.” Virgil said. 

“And I still haven’t gotten back full hearing after he found out that you actually planned to take us all to Disney and kept it from him for so long.” Logan added. 

Roman sighed. “I was quite possibly the best early birthday present ever! Now, come on! Today is my actual birthday and I can’t wait to see what type of ears Logan picks out for Virgil!”

Roman and Patton ran out of the room laughing as Virgil threw a pillow at them. 

-_-_-_-

Roman wanted to go to Magic Kingdom, so that’s where they went. After taking some pictures, they headed into the nearest gift shop, to ‘go ahead and get this over with’ as Virgil put it. 

Logan came back with something hidden behind his back, and a huge smile on his face. 

“I found the most perfect one ever, I think you will love it. Close your eyes.” Virgil rolled his eyes then closed them, amusement shining on his face. 

Logan placed the headband on Virgil’s head, and Patton and Roman tried and failed at stifling giggles. 

“It better not have a giant bow on it, or I will hurt you!” Virgil growled with no actual threat in his voice. 

“Open your eyes starlight.” 

Virgil opened his eyes and looked into the mirror that Patton was holding up. It was a Mickey Mouse ears headband with a Sorcerer hat situated between the ears. 

Logan was smiling over Virgil’s shoulder, and Virgil turned around. 

“So... what do you think?” Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan. “I love it moonbeam, great job!” 

Logan looked extremely proud of himself. “It has the moon and stars on it, so it represents us!” Patton and Roman took a few pictures and then went to go get eachother headbands. 

Virgil looked over at the retreating couple, and then back at his boyfriend. “Before we follow them, can we have matching headbands?” 

Logan laughed at his boyfriends puppy eyes, and put on a second headband that he had been hiding. “Way ahead of you. Now, let’s go catchup to those oblivious gays.”

Virgil laughed and walked over to where Patton was putting on a Mickey Mouse ears headband that has a Golden crown on it on Romans head. 

Logan is already taking pictures of the soft couple, and Virgil took a video of Roman presenting a Mickey Mouse ears headband with a baby blue bow and flower on it, and a Silver ornament of Cinderella’s carriage in the middle of the bow to Patton and then placing gently on Patton’s head. 

“A gorgeous headpiece for my gorgeous boyfriend.” Roman declared. Virgil and Logan shared a soft look as Roman and Patton shared a kiss. This was going to be one great day. 

-_-_-_-

After paying for the headbands, the boys took a few photos in front of the Castle. 

They went all around the park, ridding rides, eating snacks, and meeting characters. 

Cinderella loved Patton’s headband, Roman got into a sing competition with Gaston, and Virgil got dragged away by Peter Pan while Logan just laughed and recorded the whole thing. 

Patton had booked them lunch at Cinderella’s Royal Table, and all the princess sang Happy Birthday to Roman. 

As night began to fall, the group headed back towards the castle to watch the firework show. Knowing what was about to happen, Virgil and Logan started recording Roman and Patton as soon as the fireworks went off. 

“Roman?”

“Patton...”

They both laughed. The couple recording were trying not to shake their cameras from laughter. ‘Here we go...’ Logan and Virgil whispered to eachother, smiling. 

“The fireworks are beautiful,” Roman said. “Almost as beautiful as you.”

Patton blushed and replied, “these fireworks are bright but your the brightest thing in my sky.”

Both Roman and Patton kneeled on one knee and presented a ring. They then looked at eachother in shock. 

“WILL YOU MARRY ME?!” They both rushed out at the same time, trying to say it first. 

They then leaped into eachothers arms screaming “YES YES YES!” 

They kissed right as the big finally went off, and everyone cheered. 

The new fiancés didn’t stop smiling for the rest of the trip, especially after a photographer Logan and Virgil hired showed them the photos she took of the proposal. 

Everyone agreed that it was the best trip ever, and Roman wouldn’t stop gushing about how he got a Disney trip and fiancé for his birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! I wanted to write something for Roman’s Birthday and was already planning on a proposal chapter, and then this happened. 😂💜


	13. Michael’s Return (and ohhh, who’s this?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman ask Virgil and Logan something, Patton and Virgil start working on wedding planning, and some well hated people show up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning you love it, the middle you’ll hate it in the very end you’ll be ok 😅 And thank you to Kuroyuri_Shion for the idea that is stated in the last few paragraphs! 🤗
> 
> *This chapter has some different types of assault, so please be careful!*

It’s been two weeks since the Disney trip and proposal. Everyone loved the trip, and had so much fun, but they had to go back to work. 

Roman called up both Logan and Virgil. He invited them to brunch. 

After they accepted, and headed over to Roman and Patton’s house. 

Logan and Virgil immediately knew something was up the moment they smelt cinnamon rolls and fries. Patton only makes cinnamon rolls when he’s nervous. And he only makes French fries to soften a blow. 

Everyone sat down at the table, and grabbed their plates. After about 10 minutes of a tense, chewing filled silence, Logan spoke up. 

“So, what is this about?” 

“Wha- what do you mean?” Patton stuttered nervously. “Pat, you made comfort food. It’s ok, just tell us where the body is, and we’ll frame it on Roman.” 

Roman made some offended princey noises at Virgil’s words. “Umm, excuse me!” 

“You’re excused.” Logan replied, hiding a smirk at Romans enraged face. Patton, sensing his fiancé’s frustration, started giggling. 

Soon everyone was laughing, and Roman playfully hit Logan. “And Virgil, for your information, we are not here about Patton. It’s about y’all.” 

Virgil instantly stopped laughing, and looked terrified. Logan reaches over and squeezed Virgil’s hand. Patton whacked Roman. 

“Common my love, you know you can’t just say things like that!” 

Roman looked sheepishly at Virgil. “Sorry V, Let me rephrase, Patton and I have a question to ask y’all two.” 

Patton nodded enthusiastically, and bounced over to the cabinet in the corner, and grabbed two envelopes out of the top drawer. He handed the red one to Roman, and sat back down, still holding the light blue one. 

The fiancé’s smiled at eachother, then Roman handed Logan the red envelope and Patton handed Virgil the blue one. 

Logan opened his and scowled at the amount of glitter that fell out of the envelope. Virgil opened his, took out the card, and started choking. 

Logan looked worriedly at his shocked boyfriend. He then took his card completely out of the envelope and gasped. 

It was a card that had a black bow tie on it, and said “TIME TO SUIT UP! Your service as bestman is requested.” 

Logan looked up questionably, and Roman nodded. Logan smiled, looked over at Virgil’s card, and made an indescribable noise. 

Virgil was staring down at a card that said “get me a stripper”. Logan was stunned, and Virgil finally got the courage to open the card. The card unfolded, and instead of “GET ME A STRIPPER” it now said “GET out there and plan ME A bachelor party! STRIve for refined and uPPER class, fun but tame. (Will You Be My Bestman?)”

Virgil was silent for a minute before busting out laughing. He threw his arms around Patton and said, “Of course you weirdo! I would love to be your bestman, I’m honored!”

Patton smiled so very gleefully, and then Virgil continued talking. “As for the other thing, I’m sure Remy knows a place.” 

Patton buried his head in his hands, and Roman wrapped Pat up in his arms. “Don’t worry dearheart, Virgil will do no such thing!”

“No, I am, the card asked me too.” Virgil said, knowing full and well that he was going to get Patton one of those singing striper bass’s and paint a blue ‘p’ on it. 

Patton laughed, knowing his best friend wouldn’t do anything too drastic. Probably. Most likely. Hopefully. 

Roman looked at Logan for support, and just saw a smirk. “I don’t do bow ties, but I would be honored to be your bestman.” Roman hugged Logan, and Patton hugged Virgil. Then they all merged together into one big group hug, mainly because Patton dragged Virgil over yelling “group hug!”

After everyone sat back down, Patton started talking. “We would also like y’all to help with the wedding planning!” 

Upon the silence that followed, Roman started speaking. “You obviously don’t have to if you don’t want to, but we just thought that it would be fun and exciting to have y’all be the co-wedding planners.”

Logan nodded. “I think that is a reasonable conclusion. Plus, it would be smart to include us, as we can make sure that you don’t burn your entire lifesavings or be too... what’s the word?” Logan said, looking at Virgil. 

“Extra.” Virgil said smiling. “And Yeah, I would love to help with the wedding. Lo is great at expenses and Ro is great at shopping, so power couples right there.” Everyone laughed, and then Roman grew serious. “Speaking of shopping, I was thinking about... going dress shopping.” Roman looked up at his friends faces. “For a wedding dress. For me.”

“Cool, are you gonna wear heels or flats?” Virgil asked. “Uhh, wedges?” Roman said and Virgil nodded. “Good idea, both.”

Logan was studying Roman, and kind of freaking him out. “I always saw you in a full skirt, but I think a ball gown type would fit you over all aesthetic better.” Romans’ mouth dropped open. Then he started crying. 

Patton immediately pulled Roman into his arms, and Logan looked very alarmed. “I’m sorry, you don’t have to do the aesthetic look, it was jus-“ Roman started laughing. 

“It’s not about that nerd, I’m just so glad that y’all are so accepting.” Logan and Virgil looked at eachother then at Roman. “Of course we accepted you.” Logan said. “Yeah, besides, I always knew that you would wear something dramatic, might as well take Logan with you to make sure it’s not dramatically overpriced.” Virgil joked, and they all laughed. 

-_-_-_-

A few days later, Patton and Virgil were making plans for the wedding bouquet. They were discussing how the Romans favorite flowers are red roses and red carnations, but Patton still wanted to tie a bit of the secondary blue theme into the bouquet. 

*DING DING DING* 

The bell over the door chimed, alerting them to a new customer. They both looked up from the planning book, and Virgil swore. Patton, recognizing the guy from the video Virgil showed him, narrowed his eyes. 

“What the actual FUCK are you doing here?” Virgil growled. 

“Oh come now,” Michael said, smirking. “Is that any way to treat a potential costumer?”

“You,” Patton seethed, “are not a costumer. Get out now.” Michael looked Patton up and down, then rolled his eyes. “Or what? You have no grounds to kick me or my boyfriend out.” 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at that last statement, and then another guy walked in. He was wearing an orange and black hoodie and an orange beanie. He smirked at Virgil then gave Patton a once over. 

“The fuck?” Virgil said, not believing that the asshole was able to get someone to date him. The guy glanced at Virgil but seemed to be focusing mostly on Patton. He even leaned close to Pat over the counter. 

Michael was watching Virgil observe the orange clad person. He smirked, very obviously delighted. 

“Oh, what’s that look for hot stuff? Are you jealous?” Virgil looked at Michael like he was the biggest dumbass in the world. 

“Of what? Your so called boyfriend is checking out my best friend! Are you honestly telling me that you are fine with that?” Virgil asked, in both shock and disgust. 

“Ethan and I have an... understanding.” 

As if to prove a point, Ethan leaned closer to Patton and smiled. “Hi shortie.” 

Patton, who was contemplating attacking Michael, looked shocked that Ethan was so close. Pat tilted his head. “Do I know you?”

Ethan looked proud. “Nah cutie, I think I would definitely remember someone who looks like you.” 

Virgil and Patton looked at eachother, then at the guys who were flirting with them. ‘Where oh where is my protective, freakishly good looking boyfriend when I need him?’ They both thought. 

Michael walked closer to Virgil, and tried to reach for him before Virgil smacked his hand away. Virgil immediately regretted doing that when Michael’s face lit up. 

“Oh come on baby, it’s not like Logan’s around to stop us, so why not have some fun? You can’t actually tell me that you honestly like that robot, can you?” 

As Michael hoped, Virgil got pissed. 

“Yes, I can honestly tell you with 100% sincerity that I like Logan. More than like, he is expressive and playful and serious and calm. He is literally almost prefect in my eyes, so you can go FUCK OFF!” Virgil shouted, and shoved Michael back. 

Well, at least he attempted to. It turns out that Virgil’s outburst is what Michael was hoping for. As soon as Virgil had but his hands on Michael’s chest to shove, Michael grabbed his wrists and pinned him again a shelf. 

Patton is livid and tries to go and help Virgil, but it turns out that when he was silently cheering Virgil on, Ethan made it around the counter. 

So when Patton moved to help Virgil, he ended up getting shoved and pinned against said counter. Patton looked at Ethan with fury in his eyes, and Ethan just looked amused. 

“So...” Ethan starts, rubbing his hands up and down Patton’s arms. “Are you single?”

Patton looks at the engagement ring that was on his left hand. Ethan was holding his wrists, so Patton wiggles his fingers to bring attention to the ring. Ethan looked at it and shrugged. “So?”

Patton was dumbfounded. “Are you serious? No, I’m obliviously engaged! Plus, aren’t y’all two,” Patton nods toward where Michael and Virgil are watching them, “a thing?”

Ethan shrugs again. “Ehh,” he said, leaning into Patton’s personal bubble. 

“We have an understanding. He can play with his boy toy,” Ethan gestures to Virgil. “And I,” Ethan states while placing his hand on Patton’s cheek, despite Patton’s efforts to bite him. “And I can play with mine.”

Michael forces Virgil’s gaze to lock onto his, and rubs circles onto Virgil cheek with his thumb. “While we let them get better aquatinted, how about we finish what we started at my Party?” Michael runs his hands down Virgil and leans in closer. He Virgil tried to move away in vain. Virgil could see the twisted joy in Michael’s expression and could feel Michael’s breath on his lips, when-

*BOOM DING DING DING POP*

Michael and Ethan both whipped their heads around, allowing the Virgil and Patton to see there heroes. 

Logan looks like he just finished eating some of the glass window he broke, and Roman looked like he was about to light Ethan up with the flamethrower he was holding. 

Wait-

“Roman, why the HELL are caring around a FLAMETHROWER?!” Patton yelled. 

“To protect my fiancé with. Also, it matches the rage and fire in my eyes and soul.” Roman says while making it very obvious that he was pointing the gun at Ethan. 

Logan looked at the ground and silently picked up the baseball bat that had been left by the door earlier in the week. He didn’t say a word, but if looks could kill, Michael would less then dissolved ash. 

Logan gripped the bat, and stepped closer. “May I ask just what in the ever living FUCK you doing to my boyfriend?” 

Michael looked a little afraid, but tried to keep of the facade. 

“Well, before you so rudely interrupted us, we were having a moment.” Then Michael caressed Virgil and ghosted his lips over Virgil’s, touching but not quite kissing. 

Logan’s eyes flashed. 

Virgil shook his head. “We were not having a moment! I assure, I don’t want to be here!” 

Logan’s look softened when he looked at Virgil. “Don’t worry starlight, I know.”

While Logan was confronting Michael, Roman started towards Ethan. 

“And just who the hell are you?” Ethan smirked and said “I’m Patty’s new boyfriend.” Then he grabbed Patton around the waist and he kissed him. “Also, Patton told me that he doesn’t want to get married to you anymore. Just thought you should know.”

Roman gripped the flamethrower, planning a murder. He stepped closer to Ethan. “Is that so? Hmmm, Pat?” If Patton said yes, then Roman would walk away. But if he said no...

Patton viciously shook his head, looking like he was about to throw up. “No! My prince, you know I only want you.” 

Roman smiled softly at Patton. “I know darling.” 

He looked at Ethan. “You, however, need to get the fuck away from MY fiancé, so I can beat your ass!”

Logan told Virgil to duck and swung at the same moment that Roman slapped Ethan with the butt of the flamethrower. Logan missed, mainly because he was trying not to hurt Virgil, but Ethan let go of Patton. 

Patton dropped to the floor, but came back up 5 seconds later, holding something. He then started trying to hit Ethan with a barbed wire wrapped tennis racket. Ethan was so busy running from Patton that he ran straight into the punch Roman threw. 

With Ethan now down for the count, Roman embraced and checked on Patton. 

Logan swung and Michael ducked, resulting in Virgil being able to get free. He only made it about two steps before Michael grabbed his wrist and pulled him to where Virgil’s back was flush with Michael’s chest. 

Michael yanked Virgil’s face, then kissed him hard and forcefully. He then forced Virgil to look at Logan. “How are you gonna get me without hurting your precious ‘starlight’?” Michael asked tauntingly. 

Instead of answering Logan threw the bat at Michael’s head and hit him squared in the nose. 

Michael released Virgil and Virgil ran into Logan’s arms. Logan wrapped Virgil tightly in his arms. He spat on a bleeding Michael. 

“I hope it broke that time, bitch.”

Logan the picks up Virgil bridal style, and took him outside to where Roman was on the phone with 9-1-1. The cops arrested Michael and Ethan for three different types of assault. Roman and Logan explained how they had planned to surprise Patton and Virgil with a late lunch, and Romans flamethrower was actually a prop he was needing to repaint. 

The paramedics checked everyone out, and everyone was deemed ok. 

As soon as the paramedics left, Roman took Patton to their house for cuddling and affirmations of love. (Roman repeatedly told Patton that he was very brave, but Patton just wanted to know that Roman loves and still wants him after today’s events. Ethan made Patton worry that Roman would think that Patton didn’t care for Roman. But Roman knows how much Patton cares, and Roman would never not want Patton. And that night, Roman made sure that Patton knew it.)

Logan took Virgil to his house. Logan’s house was closer to Virgil’s work, Thomas’s house, and Patton and Roman’s place, so Virgil had been staying over there a lot and already had nightclothes there. 

They had cuddled and watched The Black Cauldron. Virgil was still a shaken, so Logan spent the entire movie whispering sweet nothing to Virgil while kissing him on the cheek, forehead, nose, everywhere but the lips. 

Virgil started to think that it was for a reason. 

“Hey Logan?” Virgil asked, his voice very soft. “Yes starlight?” Virgil smiled at the nickname, but became serious once more. 

“Do you think I’m disgusting because of what Michael did?”

Logan was stunned. “Of course not Virgil! If you feel nasty you can take another bath, but I don’t think that you are disgusting. If anything, Michael is disgusting because he doesn’t know how to take no for an answer.”

Virgil started crying. “When he said that we were... you just looked so mad... and then when he... I thought you hated me..”

Logan scooped his boyfriend into his lap and squeezed him tight. 

“Ohhh starlight, I am so sorry that I ever made you think that! I could never hate you, you are one of the most wonderful things in my life!” 

Virgil stopped crying as much, as stared at Logan. “Really?”

Logan was determined to make Virgil believe him. 

“Yes. I was planning to ask after the wedding, but Virgil, will you move in with me? You are already here all the time, you already have your own drawer, and every morning when I wake up without you in my arms or night where your face is not the last I see is just a waste. So, will you formally move in with me?”

Virgil wrapped his arms around Logan’s neck and kissed him deeply. “Of course I will! I love you!” Virgil said, then slapped his hand over his mouth. 

That was the first time ‘I love you’ had been said between them. 

Logan smiled and kissed Virgil. “I love you too.”

They spent the rest of the night cuddling, comforting, kissing, and saying ‘I love you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry.  
> I know it was a little much, but I love y’all and hope you enjoy it anyways! 
> 
> (For all those who are wondering who Ethan is, my tumblr friend kawaiikat54 has a fic called “imperfect famILY” and he is her Michael.  
> We toss writing ideas back and forth from time to time, and she has allowed me to use Ethan in this chapter. I needed two assholes, and she graciously volunteered hers to partner with mine!)
> 
> The next chapter will be very sweet. Does anyone want to read about Roman and Logan going wedding dress shopping?


	14. Dress Shopping and Wedding Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Virgil do some wedding planning, and Roman and Logan go wedding dress shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this, and I put links to all the dresses that Roman tried on in the end notes 💜

Patton, Virgil, Logan, and Roman were all sitting in Logan’s living room. Well, technically it is Logan and Virgil’s living room, since they are officially, completely moved in together. 

“So,” Logan said, calling this faux meeting to order, “when is the wedding date set for?”

“February 14th. Valentine’s Day!” Patton exclaimed excitedly. Patton and Roman both agreed that a wedding on the day of love most suited their aesthetic. 

“Alright, and have y’all chosen a venue yet?”

Roman spoke up this time. “We went on our first date to a botanical and rock garden, and they have a wedding venue there.” 

Logan nodded and checked off another box. “Virgil, you got the flowers, red and baby blue is the color scheme, I have the wedding invitations in my office... yep! I believe other than the clothes, we have all the major necessities.”

Everyone nodded, and Roman looked sheepish. 

“Hey Lo, when did you set up that dress consultation?” 

“Oh, that is at 1:30, and it is currently 12:45. You might want to get ready for it.”

Roman started freaking out, and ran all the way up the stairs before he remembered that this is not his house. 

Everyone laughed, and Virgil said, “why don’t Patton and I do a bit more decoration searching while you two go buy the perfect dress?”

Logan nodded, grabbed his keys and went to get in his car. Roman said a rather extra goodbye, and hopped into the car with Logan. 

As soon as they pulled out of the driveway, Patton and Virgil started looking up Honeymoon vacation ideas, as a sweet surprise for Roman.

-_-_-_-

Logan had found a wedding dress shop that said it was all accepting, and even had a few pictures of men in wedding dresses on their website. 

Logan parked and looked over at Roman, who seemed to be a little nervous. “Roman, are you ok? If you are not prepared we do not have to do this. We can simply go another time.”

Roman shook his head then took a deep breath. “I’m good. Just a little nervous, ya know?”

Logan nodded. “How about we go in and try, and if at any moment you feel like you need to take a break or leave, just tap on my shoulder 3 times and I will excuse us. This is supposed to be for you, so your feelings are of upmost importance.”

Roman nodded and smiled. “That sounds like a plan, thanks Logan.”

“It is no problem.”

“Great. Now, how about we go find me a worthy gown?”

Roman and Logan walked into the building, and were greeted by their consultant. 

“Hi, who’s my groom?” 

Roman raised his hand. “I am! My name is Roman, and this is my best man, Logan.”

“Alright, my name is Cedric, but everyone just calls me Critic.”

Roman looked a little nervous at that, but Critic just laughed. 

“Don’t worry sugar, they call me Critic because I can almost always find the perfect dress based off of everyone’s critiques. Also, Critique just happens to be my last name.”

Roman chuckled and seemed to be a bit more at ease. “Sorry, I’ve just never been dress shopping before.”

Critic smiled. “Well then, we will just have to make this time extra special! Now, do you have any idea of what you are looking for?”

Roman nodded, and Logan handed Critic a notebook. 

“We compiled a list of dress types we think would look best on him.” 

“Also, the date is set for Valentines Day, so I want red on the dress, and preferably flowers!”

Critic nodded. “Perfect! If you will follow me, we can get started.”

Roman, Logan, and Critic all went throughout the shop, looking for the perfect dress. Roman picked out one, Logan picked out one, Critic picked out one, and then Roman and Logan both agreed on one. 

“Alright, I think we got a good selection! Let’s go try these on!” 

The first one Roman tried on was his on pick. He walked towards Logan, and Logan tried to keep a supportive look. 

“This is has a few of your requirements, it’s a ballgown, red in color, with flowers. What do you think?”

Roman looked at Logan expectantly, and Logan sighed. “Honestly? I think you look like a red Fifi.” 

Roman laughed. “Solid Disney reference, and I couldn’t agree more. I have no idea what I was thinking. I think more white and less poof.”

Critic nodded. “Let’s try on Logan’s choice then.”

Roman walked out in Logan’s choice, but looked a bit uncomfortable. 

“Logan’s choice is a white A-line dress with a red back and beads along the top and bottom of the front.”

“What’s wrong Roman? I like it, but I think it is a bit... boring for you.”

Roman nodded. “I like the white and red, but I hate the beads and I do think it is way to plain.”

“I agree.” Critic said. “It doesn’t go with the aesthetic you want. Why don’t we try my choice next?”

When Roman came out in Critic’s choice, Logan immediately knew that it was a no. 

“My choice is a more princess look with a red top that has cherry blossoms on it. What do you think?”

“Umm, I hate the sleeves, they are really scratchy. And I think the way the top is tilted makes me look fat.”

Logan shook his head. “Roman, you do not look fat, but I think the downward sash is a no go.”

Critic looked a bit ashamed. “I’m sorry Roman. I thought this would have a certain, Je ne sais quoi, but I do not think this is the one for you. Do you want to try on the one both of y’all pick out together?”

Roman nodded, and they headed back to the changing room once more. 

The next time Roman came out, he looked a little happier, but still uncertain. 

“This dress is a two piece with a flowery bottom and a red and sheer designed top.”

“I really love the bottom of it, but I don’t care for the top.”

“I agree, I think the two piece is a bit much.” Logan said. 

“Yeah, I think it looks more like a prom dress. But if you like the bottom so much, I think I have the perfect dress in mind.”

Critic shooed Roman back into the changing room, and ran off to go get the ‘prefect dress’. 

Roman stepped out looking radiant, and Logan already liked it best. 

“This dress is a ballgown type, with flowers rising up from the bottom and a red and white designed top. How do we feel about this one?”

Roman looked at Logan. 

“I think it looks...” Roman started to look sad, so Logan hurried along his sentence. 

“I think it looks gorgeous on you Roman. It is the perfect balance of red and white, and the flowers rising up will make a very extravagant display when Patton twirls you around. But what do you think?”

“I LOVE IT!” Roman shouted out in glee. “It feels so nice, I love the color, and the spin factor is on point!”

Critic smirked, looking pleased with himself. “So Roman, what are you saying to this dress?”

“I am saying yes to this dress!”

After Roman changed back into his clothes, they paid for the dress, set up the date for alterations, and bought a surprise for Patton. 

-_-_-_-

“So Roman, did you have fun wedding dress shopping?” Patton asked after Logan dropped Roman off. 

Roman dipped Patton and kissed him dramatically. “I had a fabulous time and I can’t wait to see your expression when you see me in my dress.”

Patton giggled and booped Roman on the nose. “I bet you will look as gorgeous as the first day I saw you. I can’t wait to marry you.”

“I can’t either Pat!”

They then sealed the precious moment with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!!! Here are all the dresses Roman tried on! 
> 
> Roman’s choice- https://images.search.yahoo.com/images/view;_ylt=AwrJ6wqbh.Ze70wAOLiInIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTIyYjVhcXViBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAM4ZTYwZWM4ZGU3N2QzYWZiOTdmNmVlNjlmNjRiZTNhZQRncG9zAzQEaXQDYmluZw--?back=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.search.yahoo.com%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dred%2Bwedding%2Bdress%26fr%3Diphone%26fr2%3Dpiv-web%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D4&w=1125&h=1500&imgurl=heavyeditorial.files.wordpress.com%2F2016%2F08%2F61dxidvbgpl-_ul1500_.jpg%3Fquality%3D65%26strip%3Dall&rurl=http%3A%2F%2Fheavy.com%2Fweddings%2F2016%2F08%2Ftop-best-red-wedding-dresses-india-chinese-good-luck%2F&size=124.2KB&name=Top+25+Best+Red+Wedding+Dresses&p=red+wedding+dress&oid=8e60ec8de77d3afb97f6ee69f64be3ae&fr2=piv-web&fr=iphone&tt=Top+25+Best+Red+Wedding+Dresses&b=0&ni=21&no=4&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=i5jGCI3THvGR&sigb=Vw2dvounMYdv&sigi=FUoP7tlgn8jx&sigt=Tcc_qoLw1l2H&sign=Tcc_qoLw1l2H&.crumb=s/Xf.1X16Sj&fr=iphone&fr2=piv-web
> 
> Fifi-https://disney.fandom.com/wiki/Fifi
> 
> Logan’s choice- https://images.search.yahoo.com/images/view;_ylt=AwrEzOD8i.Zebi8AXPaInIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTIyMHV2NjBrBHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAM0MGJmYzRkZmM4YjkwOTM3MzIxYzBmNjI4OTI4MTcyMQRncG9zAzEEaXQDYmluZw--?back=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.search.yahoo.com%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dred%2Band%2Bwhite%2Bwedding%2Bdress%26n%3D60%26ei%3DUTF-8%26fr%3Diphone%26fr2%3Dp%253As%252Cv%253Ai%252Cm%253Asb-top%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D1&w=576&h=720&imgurl=1.bp.blogspot.com%2F-OkNwDuqWUGg%2FT1o-ILrHTKI%2FAAAAAAAABh4%2F8LRRv02zkc4%2Fs1600%2Fred%2Bwhite%2Bwedding%2Bdress-16.jpg&rurl=http%3A%2F%2Faweddingaddict.blogspot.com%2F2012%2F03%2Ftimeless-red-and-white-wedding-dresses.html&size=217.0KB&name=A+Wedding+Addict%3A+Timeless+red&p=red+and+white+wedding+dress&oid=40bfc4dfc8b90937321c0f6289281721&fr2=p%3As%2Cv%3Ai%2Cm%3Asb-top&fr=iphone&tt=A+Wedding+Addict%3A+Timeless+red&b=0&ni=60&no=1&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=iE32qHurviBt&sigb=QyhGayP.A3IE&sigi=BxY7pa03kCkp&sigt=bfyd3kXyfQQ0&sign=bfyd3kXyfQQ0&.crumb=s/Xf.1X16Sj&fr=iphone&fr2=p%3As%2Cv%3Ai%2Cm%3Asb-top
> 
> Critics choice- https://images.search.yahoo.com/images/view;_ylt=AwrEzNTakOZeJ4MAITaInIlQ;_ylu=X3oDMTIyN2lsa2h2BHNlYwNzcgRzbGsDaW1nBG9pZAM0MWEzZTg3YzE5YjI4NDA2YmM1NDNhY2Q0ZjEwYjQxMwRncG9zAzMEaXQDYmluZw--?back=https%3A%2F%2Fimages.search.yahoo.com%2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dred%2Band%2Bwhite%2Bwedding%2Bdress%26ni%3D60%26fr%3Diphone%26fr2%3Dp%253As%252Cv%253Ai%252Cm%253Asb-top%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D3&w=500&h=680&imgurl=1.bp.blogspot.com%2F-2l1VdbX2rSM%2FTeOfwY5LUBI%2FAAAAAAAAAGM%2Fxb1Am5yjOek%2Fs1600%2Fred-white-wedding-dress-7.jpg&rurl=http%3A%2F%2Fchunkitweddingplan.blogspot.com%2F2011%2F05%2Fmixed-white-and-red-wedding-dress.html&size=106.0KB&name=WEDDING+PLAN%3A+Mixed+White+and+Red&p=red+and+white+wedding+dress&oid=41a3e87c19b28406bc543acd4f10b413&fr2=p%3As%2Cv%3Ai%2Cm%3Asb-top&fr=iphone&tt=WEDDING+PLAN%3A+Mixed+White+and+Red&b=0&ni=42&no=3&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=wD3JNGHhToKP&sigb=IvLvPrD26RKa&sigi=hfcahPTdFjfA&sigt=r0j3fSLl9lhf&sign=r0j3fSLl9lhf&.crumb=s/Xf.1X16Sj&fr=iphone&fr2=p%3As%2Cv%3Ai%2Cm%3Asb-top
> 
> Roman and Logan’s choice- https://m.aliexpress.com/item/32814055780.html?trace=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail
> 
> Roman’s actual dress- https://m.aliexpress.com/item/32837063344.html?trace=wwwdetail2mobilesitedetail


	15. Royality Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton and Roman’s Wedding Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the wonderful and fabulous Night_Time_Daydreams drew Roman in his wedding dress, and I just had Link it! The picture is fabulous and exactly how I envisioned Roman looking in his dress! 
> 
> https://franticfandomfanatic.tumblr.com/post/621142753920860161/i-drew-something-from-foreverfangirlalways

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* Whack!

Patton sat up and stared at Virgil. “Did you just whack me and my alarm clock at the same time?”

Virgil grinned, and raised the pillow over his head again. “Yep! And I’m about to do it again if you don’t get up within the next 5 seconds. It’s your wedding day!”

Patton lunged and tackled Virgil in a hug, and Virgil fell to the ground. “Oh my gosh I am getting married today! Common Virgil! We have to go get dressed! And eat! And go to the Venue!”

Patton started dragging Virgil and he busted out laughing. “Well hopefully not in that order, and Patton, this is my house! Stop dragging me, I know where we are going!”

-_-_-_-

Meanwhile, Roman woke up a slight different way. 

“Oof!” 

Logan glared at an excited Roman. 

“You have five seconds to get off me and tell me why you deigned to wake me by jumping on me, or Patton will find himself a widow very early.”

“Logan, Logan, Logan!” Roman said, bouncing off Logan and spinning around the room. “I’m getting married today! No time for sleep, we have to get ready! We have to be at the Venue in 4 hours! There’s so much to do! Let’s go!”

Roman started pulling Logan, and Logan just sighed, exasperated but with a fond look on his face. 

“Just because this is your house doesn’t mean you get to drag me everywhere! Now, the makeup artist will be here in an hour, so let’s go ahead and eat breakfast while we can. 

-_-_-_-

Once everyone was ready and fed, they all headed to the Venue. Roman and Logan stayed in the Bridal Suite, and Patton and Virgil were in the Groom’s Suite. 

“Roman! If you get water on that dress I will kill you!”

“Logan, it’s water! And my dress! Now stop delaying and go get dressed!”

Logan crossed his arms, and Roman glared. “Do not test me, I will go Bridezilla on you. Now go. Get. Dressed.”

Logan scoffed, but went to go dressed. Roman let out a victory whoop, and Logan grinned at finally getting Roman to calm down. 

-_-_-_-

“Patton, I don’t know about this. How did I let you talk me into this? This was a bad idea, I look-“

“Finish that sentence and I will physically fight you! I’m sure you look wonderful! Now let me see!”

Virgil walked out from behind the changing screen, and Patton squealed. 

“You look awesome! I love it! Ooo! Spin spin spin!” 

Virgil smiled at Patton’s begging and did a little twirl. 

“Ah! I love it! This was a great idea! You look adorable in your blue skirt, and the red vest was a good choice!”

Virgil looked at his vest and smiled. “Yeah, Logan suggest that wear matching but opposite outfits. He picked out the vests. Roman got the skirts.” 

Patton laughed, grabbed Virgil’s hand. “Holy shit, I’m getting married in 30 minutes!”

Virgil stared open mouthed. “You just cursed. And yes you are! You look amazing! Baby blue is definitely your color, and I love the bow tie!”

Patton giggled and took a bow. “I’m gonna be Roman’s Prince Charming!”

The door open and the new person smirked. “I’m glad you said that, because I can make a fabulous dramatic entrance now.” 

The man with a bright yellow shirt and black suit walked over and and kneeled in front of Patton. 

“The esteemed groom Roman asked that I present the most handsome prince in the world with his final gift to you before you are to get married.”

They all looked down at the blue crown that was sitting atop a decorative pillow. 

Virgil asked “So Janus, how much did he pay you to say exactly those words?” at the same time Patton clasped his hands together and squealed. 

“Aww! That’s so sweet! And cute! And I love it! Please tell him I love it and can’t wait to see him in the one I sent him!”

Virgil and Janus stared. “The one you...?” 

“Yeah! While you were changing I sent Remus to Roman with a tiara I bought him. I thought it could be his ‘something new’!”

Janus laughed and Virgil shook his head in amusement. “Y’all are too perfect for eachother. Janus, since you are already here, I need your help. Common, time for finishing touches!”

-_-_-_-

“Alright Roman. You are dressed, hair styled, makeup done... I think you are ready. How do you feel?”

“I feel great Logan! A little nervous, but I look prefect!”

“Ohh, do you now?” Ask a man standing in the doorway. Logan narrowed his eyes and Roman rolled his. 

“Yes, and my dress already has the perfect amount of red. So for the last time Remus, I am not putting fake blood all over myself for my wedding!”

Remus scoffed. “Who said anything about FAKE blood? And also, that’s not what that is about. Don’t worry Logan, I’m not going to try anything again, so no need for a glare. I came to bring you this.”

Remus held a tiara up from behind his back. Roman gasped and Logan chuckled. 

“Patton gave it to me, telling me to give it to you and say some love speech that sums up to be ‘I love you and you are gonna look hot in this’ more or less.”

Logan laughed. “While I am sure that is not what Patton said, I know that if anyone had any doubts that y’all are perfect for eachother, the fact that you both secretly got crowns for eachother is all the proof they would need.”

Roman beamed and Remus set the tiara upon his head. “It’s almost time for me to walk you down the aisle little bro, are you ready?” 

“Yes,”Roman said while nodding. “I’m marring the love of my life with my best friend by my side and my brother giving me away. I can’t wait!”

10 minutes later Logan and Virgil walked to their spots, and Patton was standing next to the officiator. 

The opening notes of ‘I See The Light’ from Tangled are heard, and everyone stands up. Roman walks down the aisle, arm in arm with Remus. 

Patton is bouncing on the balls of his feet, using all of his willpower to not rush to Roman and profess his love right then. 

Remus walked Roman all the way up to Patton and clasped their hands together. 

“Listen Pattycakes, you make Roman cry even a single tear of sorrow, I will make sure you push up some lovely daisies.”

Remus than pat Patton on the head and walked over to sit by Janus. Patton looked unnerved but Roman just shook his head and smiled. 

“Well then! I believe that is my cue to start the ceremony!”

Everyone chuckled at Emile’s words. “Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to bare witness to the union of Roman Royal and Patton Hart. If anyone has a problem with this union, then I don’t know why you came to their wedding.” 

Everyone chuckled again, and the grooms shook their heads lightheartedly. 

“Now, I have been told that the grooms have written their own vows for eachother? Roman, you may go first.”

Roman smiled and squeezed Patton’s hand. 

“Patton Morales Hart, ever since you sat beside me at the movie theater and cussed out Hans in ice cream flavors, I knew you were the one for me. You are sweet and gentle, but will also threaten people and chase people around with a weaponized tennis racket. You are my favorite sight to see, and the best thing to wake up too. You are my soulmate and help me be the best person I can be. I love you and can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.” Roman then put the ring on Patton’s finger and kissed his hand. 

Roman started crying about midway through his vows, but he never let his voice waver and powered on. Patton had a few tears streaming down his face and smiled brightly. 

“Patton, you may now try and top Roman’s vows. Good luck!”

Light laughter was heard all throughout the crowd, and then Patton opened his mouth. 

“Roman Cretivies Royal, I would first like to say congratulations on your nuptials!” 

Roman huffed a laugh and shook his head, smile never dimming. 

“In all seriousness, I knew I wanted to marry you from the moment you offered to take me out for ice cream after watching Frozen and proceeded to tell me how I should be treated like a true prince, and to always tell the Han’s that I will ‘kick their rocky road.’ There is no one else I want to dance around the kitchen with, embarrass our friends with, or make bets over how fast said friends will get together with. By the way, you still owe me ten bucks. 

But I will let you keep the money in exchange for your undying love and support, because you have always had mine. I am so excited to spend every day making you feel as special as you have made me feel. We have been great boyfriends, and now we get to be fabulous husbands.” 

Patton places the ring on Romans hand and bows. “A gorgeous ring for a gorgeous guy.”

At this point there wasn’t a dry eye for a two mile radius. Not being able to hold back, Roman pulled Patton into a rib-cracking embrace. 

“Of course you have my love and support, now let’s officially become husbands!”

Emile clapped his hands. “Alright! Roman, do you take Patton to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!”

“And Patton, do you take Roman to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do!”

“Perfect! By the power vested in me, you may now kiss the groom!”

Roman dipped Patton into a kiss, and then Patton spun Roman around. 

“It is my honor to intrude to you, Roman and Patton Royalhart!”

Everyone cheered, and no one stopped smiling for the rest of the day. 

Patton booped icing on Roman’s nose. 

Logan and Virgil both gave embarrassing but adorable toasts. 

Roman glided across the dance floor with Patton for the first dance, and then with Remus for the brother brother dance. 

Patton friendly intimidated Logan when Virgil caught the bouquet. 

Logan places a flower from the bouquet behind Virgil’s ear. 

Virgil kissed Logan after a slow dance, and Patton and Roman then dragged them to go take pictures at the photo booth. 

After the night was over, Roman and Patton were sent off to the airport in a limo, to head to their honeymoon destination. 

Virgil and Logan went home, changed into pajamas, and fell asleep cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a link to where I posted the chapter on tumblr, and there is a picture collage of the wedding and all the objects mentioned. You can check it out if your curious! 💜
> 
> https://foreverfangirlalways.tumblr.com/post/621865678976188416/the-astronomer-and-the-florist-chapter-15


	16. Flowers and Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil go on a date to the Botanical Garden!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who suggested botanical garden when I asked for an Analogical date location, this is for you 💜  
> For all the fabulous flower facts, I want to give a giant thank you to Life_and_death223! I hope I did them justice

It’s been about 2 months since the wedding, and Virgil has taken up jogging. 

It started as a need for inspiration with bouquets, so he would go take pictures of wildflowers in the woods. Then he just started jogging in the woods every morning, and it became a hobby. 

Pausing to take a swig of his water and a picture of some honeysuckles, Virgil bended down and started fiddling with the flowers position. 

All of the sudden he feels a hand on his shoulder. His fight or flight reflexes are screaming FIGHT, so he swings around and decks the owner of the hand squarely across the face. The guy fell like a sack of potatoes, and Virgil was able to see who it was. 

“Holy shit! Mr. Thomas! Shit! Oh, fuck, uhh, I’m so sorry! Are you ok? You scared me! I’m so sorry! Please don’t kill me. And don’t tell Logan!”

Virgil rushed over and helps Mr. Thomas up. Mr. Thomas busted out laughing, and dusts himself off. 

“It’s fine Virgil, I should have warned you of my presence. How have you been?”

“I’ve been great! The shop has been busier than ever, so I’ve had many bouquets to make. I’ve even been crossbreeding flowers to try and make something special. Logan has also been amazing, his students love him and he gets happier everyday!” Virgil sighs happily. 

“That is awesome! How have y’all been together?”

Virgil pauses and squints his eyes. “Together?”

“Yeah!” Mr. Thomas says as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. “Like, how have y’all been like a couple?”

Virgil shrugs. “Fine, but we’ve just been pretty busy lately. Tomorrow is the first time we both have off at the same time.”

“Fantastic! Y’all should go on a date!”

Virgil stares. “That’s a great idea! But where? Not somewhere we’ve been before. It’s kinda last minute so no where far, but somewhere we would both enjoy...”

Thomas blinks, and asks, “Seriously? Your kind of oblivious, aren’t you?”

Virgil “uhh” offendedly. ‘How could he! I just punched him, and he says I’m oblivious??’ Thomas saw Virgil’s offended look and immediately backtracked. 

“No no no! I don’t mean to be offensive or say that out loud, I just... well, there is an obvious place for a date that’s just across town from the University.”

They stared at eachother. Neither moved. Virgil finally let his curiosity get the better of him. 

“... and that place would be?”

“The Botanical Garden! It’s perfect for y’all! Flowers for you, night sky for Logan, and you could even impress him with all of your floral knowledge!”

Virgil smiles, feeling stupid that he didn’t think of it but so grateful that Mr. Thomas did. 

“That is a great idea! Thank you so much!”

Virgil hugs him and he laughs. 

“You’re welcome Virgil, and please, it’s Thomas. Now, wanna go get some brunch?”

“That sounds awesome! How about IHOP? I could go for some Cheesecake Pancakes.”

Thomas leads Virgil to his car. “Perfect! I’ve never had that, so believe I shall have some aswell!”

-_-_-_-

After brunch, Thomas heads up to the college to see Logan. He walks into Logan’s classroom, where Logan is grading papers. 

“Hey Logan! I just found your boyfriend in the woods!”

Logan looks up and looks worried. He sets down his pen and gives Thomas his undivided attention. 

“Why is my boyfriend in the woods?”

“Oh, he was jogging, but we went out for brunch, and it was nice. Say, you like flowers and facts, right?”

Logan tilts his head at Thomas, and ponders his strange actions. 

“Well, I am a professor and I am dating a florist, so...”

“Right right, of course, that’s great, prefect, wonderful! Ok, well, I’m going to go home, call me later!” Thomas leaves, rubbing his hands like an 80s cartoon villain. 

Logan stares after him, confused and concerned. ‘He came all the way up here for that? Perhaps he really did need a break...’

-_-_-_-

Logan gets home after a full day of arguing with baby adults and grading papers. Virgil is on the couch, and hands Logan a bowl as soon as he sits down. 

“I could sense that you had a ruff day, so I made you a bowl of your favorite ice cream, made just the way you like it!”

Logan kisses Virgil, then boops his nose with ice cream. Scrunching up his nose, Virgil stuck out his tongue. 

“You are adorable.” Logan smiles. 

“So, how about a movie night? I brought home pizza, it’s in the kitchen.”

Virgil agrees, and that’s how they found themselves cuddled up on the couch at 1:45 am, surrounded by pizza boxes and popcorn, and the end credits of ‘Hamilton’ fading out. 

Logan sleepily kisses the top of Virgil’s head, and Virgil looks up. 

“Hey Lo? Did I tell you how I ran into Thomas while jogging today?”

Logan smiles and shakes his head. 

“No, but Thomas told me about it when he came by my classroom. I was quite alarmed.”

Virgil paled, and sat up. “I can explain! I was taking a picture of some flowers, but then there was a hand on my shoulder and I didn’t know that it was Thomas! And those fight or fight reflexes were kicking in, so I punched him in self defense. I apologized and payed for brunch!”

Logan sat up as well and tilted his head. “You punched Thomas?”

“In my defense, I didn’t know he was Thomas. He could have been a serial murder rapist that attacks pretty florist taking pictures in the woods.”

Logan laughs and shakes his head. “It’s ok Virgil, Thomas didn’t even tell me about it, so I’m sure he understood.”

Nodding, Virgil snuggled back up against Logan. “Thomas gave me an idea for tomorrow.”

“Oh really? And what would that be?”

“Since we both have off for the first time in forever, we should go on a date. Thomas suggested the botanical garden. I thought it was a fabulous idea, what do you think?”

Logan laughed. “That’s why Thomas was acting strange! And I think that is a wonderful idea! We can go after an early dinner, we’ll spend all day together. What do you think?”

Virgil smiled Logan’s parroting and kissed him. “It sounds like we have a busy day ahead of us, we better go get some sleep. Come on!”

-_-_-_-

Logan woke up first. Since it was there day off there was no alarm set, but Logan has a great circadian rhythm. 

He looks down at Virgil and feels this overwhelming sense of contentment. ‘I’m so glad I met you. You completely changed my life for the better, and I love you for it. I love the way that your eyes light up when you finish a bouquet, and the way you convinced Patton that I would make awful fertilizer because I’m too good a boyfriend. I love the way how you said love you for the first time, and I love how we both bond over throwing darts at Michael target when we are frustrated. I love how you spun at the wedding, and I can’t wait-‘

Logan stops his internal monologue when Virgil looks up, smiles, and kisses Logan. 

“Good morning wonderful boyfriend of mine. Are you excited for our day together?”

Logan tucks Virgil’s hair behind his ear. “Of course. I enjoy every moment that I get to spend with you. Do you want to cuddle longer or eat breakfast? I vote both.”

They made breakfast together, cuddled and watched TV on the couch, played trivia while making and partaking in lunch, and they even did a clothing montage before dinner to help pick out each others outfits. 

After dinner, they head to the botanical garden. Once they entered, it’s like Virgil erupted out of his cocoon. He was positively glowing, and Logan felt himself falling deeper. 

They passed by flower after flower, and Virgil is just sprouting facts like a pro. 

“Did you know that there are more than 270,000 flowers in the world?”

Logan looks adoringly at his boyfriend. ”I did not, but please tell me more. You are so cute when you sprout off facts. You have this little glow come about you.”

Virgil blushes, but looks pleased. 

“Ok, pick a category!”

Logan thinks for a minute then says, “Hmm, how about food?”

“Perfect.”

They walk along the gardens, with Virgil talking animatedly and Logan looking smitten. 

“Roses are related to apples, pears, almonds, peaches, plums, cherries, strawberries, and many other types of food!” Virgil says as they pass a colorful rose garden. 

“I could start using rose petals to spice up our fruit salads.” Logan joked. 

“Certain roses have the taste of green apples and strawberries, so it would definitely be an interesting salad.” 

They both laugh, and then Logan motions for Virgil to continue. Typically Logan was the one who sprouts off facts, but he is adoring Virgil’s knowledge and enthusiasm. 

“Tulips can replace onions in recipes, and will make a prettier presentation.” 

Logan looks at the bright yellow tulips, and turns to Virgil with a raised eyebrow. “I’m sure you’re right, but I don’t know how everyone would feel about eating flower petals with their steak. Patton might kill me for having harmed the flower for ‘aesthetic’.”

Virgil waved his arm, smirking. “I’ll protect you. I’ll say it was my idea, and Pat will be fine with eating some petals.”

Logan took Virgil’s arm and lead him to towards the outdoor cafe. ”That’s wonderful darling, but all your facts are making me hungry!”

“Ooo, did you know that broccoli is a type of flower?” Logan smile and kissed Virgil’s cheek. 

“I did not, but let’s get some food that is not broccoli.”

Virgil smiles, and they go and share French fry’s with milkshakes. Sitting at a table under the stars, Logan tells the myth of Leo the Lion. 

They finished snacking and go back inside. Logan suggests going to the newest exhibit, and Virgil excitedly drags him there. 

The worker at the door said that that guests were allowed to pick one flower, as a promotional thing for the new exhibit. 

Logan picks a moon flower and turns to Virgil. 

“Did you know that moonflowers only bloom at night?”

Virgil nods. Logan tucks the flower behind his ear, and then kisses Virgil cheek. Virgil turns red, but raises his eyebrows. 

“Really? Even after all this time you still mhrms-!”

Logan interrupted Virgil by rolling his eyes fondly before kissing him on the lips, under the sky in a room full of flowers. 

Virgil smirks, trying to hide his breathlessness with snark. ”Ahh, you’ve learned”

Logan rolled his eyes and they head to the car. They talk about everything and nothing on the way home, and Logan asks Virgil what seemingly impossible thing he wants most. 

“Hmmm, well, probably, no... you’ll think I’m being silly.”

“Virgil, I asked, please?”

“Well... I guess I would love for us to have our own piece of the world, someplace to call our own and cherish... our own little mark on the universe!”

Logan smiles and grabs Virgil’s hand. “Virgil that, that is beautiful!”

Virgil beans while Logan ponders over Virgil’s want. 

‘How can I give him that?’ Logan questions, feeling a special ring burning a hole in his back pocket...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What ever could that mean??   
> foreshadowing foreshadowing foreshadowing... 💜


	17. Surprise...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan and Virgil have a date, a thing happens, and a few o n o t h e r thing happens 😅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all who guessed what happens correctly, good job! Don’t hate me...

Today is the one year anniversary of the first time Logan and Virgil went on a date. One year since the first stargazing date, and Logan has a busy day. 

Currently, he is sitting on Patton and Roman’s couch, trying to think of the best way to phrase his question. 

“So Logan, what is so important that you had to wake us up at 6 in the damn morning?” Roman asked, grumpy from being woke up by a pounding on his door so early. 

He was currently burring his face in Patton’s neck, because his husband calms him and is 100% a morning person. 

“Well,” Logan said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “As I’m sure you both know, today is mine and Virgil’s one year anniversary. I was wanting to do something really special...”

Patton help up his hand, and Logan stopped. Smiling, Patton asked, “So what do you need help with? Do you have a plan?”

Logan chuckles to himself sarcastically. “Oh, I definitely have a plan. And I don’t really need your help per say, I need your permission.”

The husbands clasp hands and Logan takes a deep breath. 

“Can I have both of your, especially Patton’s, permission to ask Virgil to marry me?”

The married couple exchanged a look, and then turn back to Logan. Patton goes, “You’ll never my blessing till the day I die.” 

Then Roman continues with, “Tough luck my friend, but the answer is no.”

Logan thinks of how poorly this could have been taken if Patton and Roman weren’t bouncing, smiling, and singing the words. 

He raises an eyebrow at the two of them, then sighs when they nod. 

“Why do you have to be so rude?”

Patton and Roman cheer, ecstatic that Logan played along. 

“I’m gonna marry him anyways.” Logan added on, smirking. 

Roman got up and hugged Logan. “Honestly, it’s about damn time. Anyone who even looks at the two of you can see that you were both made for eachother.”

Roman pulled away, and Patton walked forwards. ‘This is the one I’m worried about...’

“I agree with Roman. But always keep in mind, Virgil is my best friend. He is my dark strange son, my kiddo, and if you ever hurt him, you will be my knew favorite fertilizer.” Patton said that in a light tone with a smile on his face, which was understandably unnerving. Logan shuddered. 

Patton then started bouncing up and down and hugging Logan. “Of course you have my blessing! You are very wise to have asked, and I’m so happy for Virgil!”

Roman rolled his eyes fondly. “Sure, that’s what your happy about.” He said while trying to discreetly but a 20 dollar bill in Patton’s hand. 

“Oh, I give permission too! The little emo nightmare will be so happy, I can’t wait!” 

They all group hugged, and Logan mentally checked ‘Get Permission’ off his list. Now the only big thing was actually asking...

-_-_-_-

Logan drove Virgil up to the meadow, and after 25 minutes, he convinced Virgil to let Logan lead him to the surprise while blindfolded. 

“Logan, where are we going? We’ve been walking for ten minutes!”

Logan just chuckled. “Don’t worry Starlight, it’s just ahead. I hope you think it will be worth the walk.”

Virgil assured Logan that he would, and Logan told Virgil to take off the blindfold. 

Virgil took it off and opened his eyes to see a picnic blanket, in the same way as the first date. Virgil gasped happily, and looked quizzically at the telescope. 

Virgil wraps his arms around Logan and smiles. “Thank you, you’re right, it was so worth the walk! But, what’s the telescope for?”

Logan kissed Virgil’s forehead. “Why don’t you look in it and describe to me what you see?”

“It’s gorgeous! It’s looks like a star made of swirling blue and purple. Exactly how one would picture the galaxy to look.”

Virgil looks over at Logan and sees his wide smile. He smiled back. 

“It’s amazing, but why that star?” Virgil asks, looking back through the telescope. 

Logan walks closer to Virgil and starts saying his speech. 

“You said you wanted someplace to call our own, our own little mark on the universe. That star you see? Thats the star ‘Analogical’. It’s ours.”

Virgil looked away from the telescope and stars at Logan. “You... you bought us a star?” 

Logan nodded. “Yes. I want to give you the world. Or, in this case, one of your own. Because it’s what you want.”

Virgil smiles slightly while blushing and looks back up at the sky. At their star. 

Logan continues talking to a so far oblivious Virgil. “I want to give you everything you want. If it makes you happy, I’d tell people 2+2 equals 15. While factually inaccurate, it would make you smile, and that is worth everything.”

Virgil was laughing an shaking his head at Logan. He knows how much Logan hates the 2+2 question, and anything factually inaccurate. 

Logan chuckled, and continued. “You changed my life for the better in so many ways, and I‘m hoping you’ll be willing to help me change it one more time.”

Virgil was confused by that, until Logan got down on one knee and took his hand, making Virgil face him and gasp. Virgils other hand went up to cover his mouth, which was hanging wide open. 

Logan pulled a black ring with a purple star stone in the middle, and a purple flower on either side out of his pocket. 

“Virgil Illious Storm, will you marry me?”

It was quite of a while, Virgil computing everything that just happened. Logan’s smile started to slip. 

"Holy shit!" Virgil whisper yelled. Logan immediately thought the worst "Oh, you don't like it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"NONONONO I WANNA MARRY YOU!" and then Virgil launched himself at Logan. 

“YES! FUCKING OBVIOUSLY, YES! Roman’s gonna be pissed he couldn’t record the proposal though!” 

Logan was basically cradling Virgil in his arms, smiling so wide he felt like his face was about to split in half. 

Putting the ring on Virgil’s hand, Logan nodded towards the telescope. “Actually, what did you think the GoPro on top of the telescope was for?”

Virgil huffed out a laugh then kissed Logan passionately, ecstatic for the future that now lies ahead. 

Logan was high off serotonin, and then his phone alerted him of an incoming FaceTime call. 

“That’s Roman and Patton, they are very eager to hear your answer.”

Virgil shook his head and sighed, smirking. “I’ll go get another blanket out of the car, you can tell them.” 

Virgil kissed Logan on the cheek, and ran of laughing, leaving a sputtering, love sick Logan behind to deal with two hopeless romantics. 

—-

Virgil was on Cloud 9. All he could think about was the dates they’ve been on, the dinners at Thomas’s, the game nights at Patton and Roman’s, basically every wonderful thing that has happened since the attractive astronomer walked into his life. 

Virgil was so distracted by thinking of Logan and staring at his ring that he didn’t notice the sound of footsteps coming towards him. 

Right when he made it to the car and held the keys up to the door, a pair of arms wrapped around him. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the robots little boy toy.” Michael said. 

“Tell me, does this smell like chloroform to you?”

Michael laughed while pressing a rag against a struggling Virgil’s face. Virgil kicks a shoe off, and then he headbutts Michael. 

“FUCK!” Michael swears, and Virgil feels a sharp pain against the back of his head. 

Virgil's eyes fill with tears, both out of pain and from fear as he thinks about all the hope he had been feeling, ripped away. 

He had to get free. He had to warn Logan. He wants to marry Logan, he has to get free! 

Wait... what if Logan never looks for him? What if Logan thinks he ran away? Virgil was struggling to keep from breathing in the rag, but he was starting to get light headed. 

It’s Michael doing this. There are so many things that he could and probably will do if Virgil doesn’t get free. And He will most likely do them all. 

Virgil was trying so hard to get free, but lack of oxygen was making his vision darken. He new he wouldn’t last much longer, and in a last ditch effort, he slammed down and Michael’s foot. 

It wasn’t enough. All it did was piss Michael off. 

Virgil hears, “You’re gonna regret that. You’re gonna regret a lot of things. We’ll see how much Logan wants you after I’m done.” 

And then his vision goes black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just know, I love you 💜


	18. The Reason for ‘Attempted’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cliffhanger gets answered, and not in the way you would expect!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is specifically for @Mr_OtterV2. Even though I already planned to do it like this, your comment convinced me to write it before my other stories, and I hope this makes up for last chapter 💜

Logan smiled at Virgil (his fiancé!!!) as he rushed towards the car, staring at his new ring. 

The ringing of his phone brought Logan back to his current predicament. He answers. 

“So?! Did he say yes? Tell me he said yes!”

“Were you romantic? What was your plan? Did you record it?!”

Patton and Roman both started asking questions a mile a minute. 

Logan simply held up a hand and waited for silence. After about two minutes, they were both out of breath and staring at Logan expectantly. 

“Yes Roman, I did record it. And Patton... he did say yes!”

There was a pair ear piercing sequels, and a bunch of happy rambling that Logan couldn’t make sense of. He just laughed and nodded along. 

Logan was content to listen to Roman and Patton gushing until Virgil came back and he could make him listen to it. Then he headed screaming, followed by a loud curse. 

Immediately concerned and abandoning all rational thought, Logan throws his phone and runs towards where Virgil went. 

Logan sees Virgil struggle against-Michael? 

‘Oh, Patton will definitely be getting new fertilizer.’ was Logan’s only thought as he ran towards Virgil. 

He tripped, and watched as Virgil slammed down on Michael’s foot, then Michael not be affected and whisper something to Virgil. Logan was able to get back up and try to run towards them as Virgil froze and...

—-

*Virgil was trying so hard to get free, but lack of oxygen was making his vision darken. He new he wouldn’t last much longer, and in a last ditch effort, he slammed down and Michael’s foot. 

It wasn’t enough. All it did was piss Michael off. 

Virgil hears, “You’re gonna regret that. You’re gonna regret a lot of things. We’ll see how much Logan wants you after I’m done.” 

And then his vision goes black.*

...

He was simply out of oxygen and strength. But as soon as Logan's name passed Michael’s lips, Virgil saw red. A new rush of adrenaline began coursing through his veins as he realized Logan was in danger, alone, if he lost consciousness now. Michael could go after Logan once Virgil was out for the count. And he couldn’t let that happen. He needed to protect Logan.

So with a burst strength from adrenaline, Virgil was able to slam his head into Michael’s and kick against Michael’s leg. 

A crack reverberated in the air, and Michael fell to the ground wailing. Virgil fell to the ground wheezing. 

As soon as Virgil hit the ground, Logan was by his side and helping him up. At first, Virgil couldn’t believe it was Logan, and started spiraling into a panic attack. 

With a calmness he didn’t feel, Logan placed Virgil in his lap and led him through about 10 breathing exercises, all while Michael continued to wail and stare at his leg, which was twisted it what looked to be a rather odd and painful angle. 

After around 15 minutes, Virgil was breathing steadily again, Logan was comforting him, and Michael was still in pain. 

Sirens and flashing lights showed up, along with white sports car that has red and light blue strips. 

The ambulance went to Michael first, and Patton and Roman tried there best not to break their friends in a bone crushing hug. 

Logan hugged each back, then made sure they were careful with Virgil. 

“Not that I’m complaining,” Logan said after hugs and checks were done, “but how did you know where were are?”

Roman shakily answered since Patton was still fretting over Virgil, and trying not to cry even more. 

“We heard the scream, and once you threw your phone, Patton found your location from ‘Find My Friends’ and called 911 while I drove us here.”

“I was so scared something bad had happened and I would never see you again!” Patton cried, squeezing Virgil before Roman turned him around and Patton squeezed Roman instead. 

Virgil, who was still quite shaken up, had only one shoe on, looked disheveled, and was clinging to Logan, nodded. 

“I thought the same thing. I was terrified I would never see y’all again, and that I would never be able to marry Logan.” 

Logan kissed Virgil’s forehead. “My offer still stands if you want it.” 

Virgil semi-glared at Logan and hugged him tighter. “It’s not like I turned you down, I almost got kidnapped! We better still be getting married.” 

Everyone chuckled at that, then the paramedics came to check out Virgil. 

Apparently, Virgil broke Michael’s leg and fractured his own ankle. The police arrested Michael for attempted kidnapping, violation of parole, and assault. Virgil and Logan also said that they would be pressing charges. It turns out that the GoPro that recorded the proposal also caught the attempted kidnapping. 

After Virgil’s ankle was set and he was cleared to go, Patton and Roman left them alone and promised to come over tomorrow. 

Logan drove Virgil home, holding his hand the whole time. Once home, he changed them both into pajamas, weary of Virgil brace, and laid them down to cuddle. 

Virgil played with his ring and Logan whispered words of assurance in his ears. 

“So... you truly still want to go through with everything, right? We can still go slow if you want, have a long engagement. I just want to marry you.” Logan said after a while of cuddling. 

Virgil looked up at Logan and smiled. “Of course I still want to go through with everything. Michael is an asshole, but he’s an asshole that can never go near us again. I want nothing more then to be your husband.” 

Both being completely content with that response, they snuggled closer and sighed happily. They may have trials and tribulations, but they’ll have them together. 

Just before Logan succumbed to the lull of sleep, he heard Virgil muse, “So. What last name are we going to use?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how we feeling now?? 😅💜


	19. Permission and Wedding Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Logan’s birthday, so time for some flirting and wedding planning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGAN!!

It’s been about six weeks, and they still haven’t figured out what last name to use. Logan was wanting to start planning the wedding, but Virgil insisted he had to do something first. 

So, here he was, sitting in Thomas’s living room, clutching a coffee mug. His anxiety was skyrocketing because of what he was about to do, but Thomas’s easy smile was helping smooth his nerves a bit, as was Logan’s reassuring arm around his shoulder. 

“So boys, as much as I love when you both come to visit, may I ask why y’all came this particular morning? Especially since we will all be meeting for supper later?” Thomas asked, smiling at the boys position. 

Virgil took a deep breath, and Logan squeezed his shoulder. Virgil sent him a small smile, and then he looked back at a slightly confused Thomas. 

“No, I actually wanted to ask your permissi-“ 

“Yes!”

Virgil blinked, slightly startled from such an enthusiastic interruption, and Logan was trying to swallow his laughter. 

Tilting his head, Virgil said “But I haven’t even told you what I’m asking you about yet?”

Thomas raised an eyebrow and gestures to Virgil hand that was grasping the mug oh so tightly, as the arm that was slung over Virgil’s shoulders. 

“Well, I was just assuming that those rings on your fingers weren’t just an exploration into fantastic world of jewelry. Was I wrong?” 

When Virgil looked down, he saw the engagement ring that was still on his left ring finger, and Logan’s ring he had gotten him two days after the proposal. He put his head in his hand and started laughing. 

“No, your right. I completely forgot that it might be a dead give away.”

Thomas stood chuckling, and went to stand right in front of the couple. He put a hand on Virgil’s shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeezed. 

“If your asking for my permission, I give it wholeheartedly.”

Virgil was positivity beaming, and Thomas let a sly smile slip. 

“Besides, I am the one who helped pick out that particular ring.” 

Virgil gasped then punched Logan in the shoulder. “You jerk! You let me worry for no reason!” 

Logan doubled over laughing, making Virgil glare at him more. “Falsehood, I told you not to worry. I said that everything would be fine.”

Virgil simple hurmped at Logan’s words, turned away from him, and declared that he was not speaking to him for the foreseeable future. 

Logan tried moving Virgil back to face him, but he wouldn’t budge. Logan gave Virgil a teasing, incredulous look and kneeled in front of him. 

“So you’re not going to talk to me when we go out with everyone tonight? What about when when we reveal who has what positions in our wedding?” Logan asked, stressing the ‘our’ and tried tugging on Virgil’s arm. 

Virgil shook his head and looked over at Thomas, who was smiling into his mug. 

“Thomas, please tell Logan that I will not be speaking to him at that event.”

Thomas just shook his head. “Oh no, I am not involved in this. You can tell your fiancé yourself.” 

“But Thomas!” Virgil whined, “that defeats the point!”

Logan smirked and picked Virgil up, spinning him around. Virgil alights in laughter, and kisses Logan. 

“Fine, you’re forgiven, just put me down or that’s the last kiss you get today.”

Logan plops down on the couch and sets Virgil atop his lap. Virgil leans back, and Thomas shakes his head in amusement at the pairs antics. 

After talk and caching up for a bit, they all headed out and over to Patton and Roman’s house. Virgil volunteered to drive Thomas, but Thomas insisted that he would just follow behind. 

When they arrived, Thomas headed in and Virgil pulled Logan back. “Before we head in, I was just wanting to tell you how much I love you, and how happy I am that you decided to flip he-who-should-be-pushed-out-a-window with flowers. My life is so much better with you in it, and I can’t wait to marry you. Happy birthday moonbeam.”

Logan face lit up and he spins Virgil around for the second time that day. 

“I can’t believe you remembered! And if I hadn’t already asked you to marry me, that little speech would have been more than enough to convince me to want to make you mine.” 

Virgil just laughed, and tugged Logan over to the door. “Keep that in mind for a few more seconds.”

Logan confused expression melted into shock and awe as all of his friends jumped out and yelled ‘surprise!’

Patton, Roman, Remy, Emile, Thomas, Janus, and Remus all held confetti popper and Logan was suddenly covered in bouts of little paper. 

“Wow. You really did remember.” 

There was laughter, cake, presents, and flirting. 

Patton and Roman gave Logan his present together, a basket full of Crofters, tied together with an array of new ties. 

Emile, the officiator of Patton and Roman’s wedding as well as Logan’s college roommate, gave Logan and gave full of teas and an astronomy documentary. 

“Now you Galaxy brained flower children can have a sweet date night!” Emile told Logan when handing the gift over. 

Logan smiled, thanked Emile, and wrapped his arms around Virgil, whispering in his ear that he simply couldn’t wait. 

Remy shoved Virgil away from Logan, declaring, “Move bitch, I’m gay.” As he handed Logan a star covered Starbucks cup and gift card. 

“You bitch! That is literally my fiancé you homophobic banana peel!”

Logan and Emile had to separate their partners before any bloodshed could happen, and within five minutes Virgil and Remy were laughing and tag teaming Roman about the dark side of Disney. 

Janus, with the thoughtful brain cell he has, got Logan a new telescope and some face mask. 

When Logan questioned the face masks, Janus responded with a, “Because self care, now here’s some vanilla scented bubble bath. You’ll thank me later.” 

Confused, Logan opened the tub and Virgil leaned over his shoulders, breathed in deeply, and sighed. 

“Vanilla is my favorite, and we are decently cuddling after you use this.” 

Janus smirked and Remus gave Logan some glow-in-the-dark stars to “Light up the bedroom, wink wink nudge nudge.”

Logan shook his head in amusement while Patton and Virgil chased a cackling Remus around. 

Thomas pulled Logan aside and gave his a serious look. “Now, I know that your dad can’t be there for you, but there is a way he can be with you.”

Logan was frozen in complete shock, and his eyes stared up once he recognized what Thomas was holding out. 

“Is that...?”

“Yes. You’re dad had given me his ring a long time ago to give to you in hopes that you would wear it or give it away on your own wedding.” 

Logan delicately took the ring, and let a few tears slip down his face. He squeezed Thomas and let out a steady stream of ‘thank yous’. 

“It’s no trouble at all. I’m just happy that you seem so happy.”

Logan felt a pair of arms wrap around his midsection, and turned around. Virgil smiled up at his fiancé, and said, “Now we have the perfect ring for my perfect guy. I’m so happy for you moonbeam!”

After collecting themselves and plenty of ‘awws’, they all sat down to eat and talk about the wedding. 

“So where do y’all plan on having it?” Patton asked. 

“We just want to have a small gathering at our favorite stargazing spot on the longest night of the year.” Logan explained. 

Virgil grabbed Logan’s hand and squeezed. 

“We want Emile to be our officiator, Janus be my best man, and Patton, I was wondering if you would give me away?” Asked Virgil apprehensively. 

They all agreed enthusiastically, and started Patton crying. 

Logan spoke up, saying, “I want Roman to be my best man and Thomas to give me away.” 

After both agreed, Virgil jokingly added, “Remy and Remus can be our flower girls!”

Both agreed, the began to argue over who would look better in the classic flower girl dress. 

After all the tasks had been distributed and cleaning was done, Logan and Virgil headed home. They cuddled and watched the new documentary, both barely paying attention but thinking about how excited they are to marry the man who is currently wrapped in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this has been worth the wait, and the last chapter will be the last!


End file.
